A Time to Say Goodbye
by StarGirl8480
Summary: Jude's 18 and is leaving for college. Tommy is stunned. She comes back for a vacation with somebody new... and it's sending Tommy through the roof
1. Chapter 1 Come to The Docks

A/N: Hey yall. Well, I deleted my Degrassi story. Not because I got 1 bad review, but because it wasn't working for me. I dreaded opening it up every day and writing to it, So i just deleted it. And of course now I'm back with a brand new story, Instant Star, (of course) and all the Jommy cuteness... hmm..hope you all like it? Tell me if I need my chapters longer or if it doesnt make sense because I dont wanna disappoint you guys and delete this one too!

Chapter 1-

_You don't know me at all_

_don't try me today_

_I'm not your air_

_and you don't need me to live_

_I am the one you used_

_I am the one you tore apart_

_but you can't see that _

_cause you thought I was_

_Emotionless_

_Did you fear the truth_

_or did you fear me?_

_Did you try to hide_

_so you wouldnt have to know me_

_It's all over now_

_It's all over now..._

_Watch me burn _

_watch me burn_

_isn't it a nice sight?  
Watch me run _

_watch me run_

_I'm leaving here tonight..._

"It's done. Come on out" Tommy said over the intercom. Jude laughed and exited, joining Tommy in the soundboard.

"Pretty good, huh?" Jude was bouncing up and down

"Amazing"

"Aw that's what you always say"  
"Do I ever lie?" Tommy asked. There was a voice coming from the door behind them.

"Jude, We've packed your things..." Sadie said. "Hello Tom"  
"Hey.." Tommy replied. He looked over at Jude, wondering why her things were packed.

"Oh...alright I'll be home soon" Jude said. Sadie walked back out the door and left G-Major.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked. Jude looked down at her shoes.

"Well I'm 18 now Tommy. I graduated high school..right?"  
"Yeah...now we can make your 3rd album..." Tommy said

"No..we can't"  
"Why not!"

"Because I have to go to college now!" Jude blurted. Tommy sat back in his chair.

"So...College? And you're giving up the studio, your music, your LIFE?"  
"I'm going to Berklee.."  
"The music college in the states?"  
"Yeah..that's the one"  
"You don't NEED that, Jude, You have it all right here"  
"Yeah, but what if Darius fires me? What am I going to do then?"  
"I'm sure another studio will take you in, you're amazing"  
"But they will even more if I have a degree" Jude stood up and walked towards the door. "See you tomorrow, Quincy"  
Jude left the building and made her way home. Sure enough, she found mounds of things by the doorway and covering the stairs. _I'm not going forever! Why did they pack everything!_ Jude found the kitchen and sat at the table. Sadie was sitting at the front end of the table. Victoria was at the kitchen counter.

"Why can't you just go to a college here Jude?" Victoria asked "It's closer..."  
"Berklee is where I need to be Mom" Jude said "Sadie goes to college in the next city over, so why can't I go to college in the next country over?"  
"Fine, but I'm gonna miss you" Victoria scooped Jude up in her arms and held Jude's head against her shoulder. Jude pushed her away lightly.  
"Mom..." Jude began "I leave tomorrow night"  
Victoria nodded and watched as Jude left the kitchen and made her way back upstairs. Her room was almost empty. She'd never seen it quite so..spacey. She flopped herself on the bed and took out her songbook. She scribbled a few words and put it away. She then walked to her window and stared out of it. From here she could clearly see Jamie's bedroom window. She felt herself trembling with fear. She was so scared about leaving home. What if the school doesn't like her music? What if her friends had completely lost touch with her? Or worst of all, what if Tommy forgot everything about her?

She pushed these thoughts out of her mind and allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep.

_"Tommy..." Jude greeted._

_"yes?" He replied._

_"It's been a while"  
"It has...Where do I remember you from?"  
"Tommy! It's me! Jude!" _

_"Jude? Who...?"  
"Tommy! Come on! Your artist! You were my producer...and..."  
"I don't know you"  
"Yes you do!" Jude pleaded. She began to run toward him but he turned and walked away. She stared in wonder at him. He forgot her._

Jude forced herself awake. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. The room was dark now and Jude could see out her window that it was dark out. She missed dinner once again. Sadie was fast asleep in her bed, as was Victoria. Jude eyed her cell phone. It lay idle on her dresser, the battery having only 2 lines left. Jude flipped it open and searched through her contacts. Her eyes fell upon Tommy's name and she hit "send".

"mfh...Hello?" Tommy's muffled voice answered.

"Hey..." Jude said

"Jude it's..." Tommy paused to look at his clock "12:30 in the morning"  
"Yeah...Sorry"  
"Did you need somethin?" Tommy was beginning to fully wake now.

"Uh..I was just wondering if we could go out?"  
"Out where? Jude everything is closed"  
"Out to someplace away from people"  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm leaving tomorrow and we haven't talked in a long time"  
"Fine. I'll be there in a minute." Tommy hung up the phone. Jude smiled. She got out of her bed and slipped on her shoes, seeing as how she was already dressed from falling asleep earlier. She walked outside as quietly as she could. It was freezing out here, so she bundled herself up inside her hoodie. Tommy drove up not long after.

"Why were you just sitting there? It's cold!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I didn't wanna wait inside incase I woke them up" Jude replied. She placed her hand in front of the car heater. Tommy laughed at this.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked

"Just..somewhere"

Tommy drove her to the docks. It was beautiful at night. The moonlight hitting the water perfectly, with the sound of the waves crashing against the pillars beneath them. Jude sat at the edge of the dock and hung her legs over. It was still cold but she didn't care, the view was too pretty. Tommy took a seat beside her. They sat in silence for a while, and Jude felt akward. Finally, she broke the silence.

"I can't believe I'm leaving...tonight"  
"Tonight..." Tommy mimicked "You're sure you want this?"  
"I'm sure I need it" Jude said "And I'm sure that I need to get away from this for a while"  
"You know, getting away could mean a few weeks...and you'll be gone for four years!"  
"Not 4 years straight! I'm coming back during vaca's and whatnot"  
"You better" Tommy smirked. Jude laughed under her breath and stared at the water beneath her. The wind carried her hair and made it dance. Jude leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped a comforting arm around her. She sighed.

"And when I come back to visit...you have to promise you'll remember me"  
"You're so..." Tommy couldn't finish his sentence. "I'm not gonna forget you"

"That's what you say now"  
"Oh, yeah, I'm gonna forget about the person with the most amazing voice in the world"

"It's gonna be so hard..leaving the music"  
"You'll be with the music" Tommy reminded her.

"Yeah but you're my music" Jude said. Tommy looked at her, waiting for her to explain. "You are! Without you, my music is such...crap!"  
"Don't even say that! Your music is never crap. Sometimes it needs work but..nothin' good ol' Tommy can't fix" He joked

"Oh stop!" She playfully hit him. He went to push her back but she dodged it, falling straight into the cold water. He laughed as her head poked out of the water.

"You alright?" He asked

"Oh my god, it's _cold!_" She yelled. Tommy laughed. She tried to splash him from the water but he was to high up. Figuring he should be fair, he threw his jacket aside, took a brave breath and jumped in with her. She laughed as water splashed onto her. They had a splashing fight. After a while of this, Tommy swam up to her and took her in his arms. They floated there, and they both felt like they were flying. Jude was smiling uncontrollably and laughing as water was dripping from Tommy's hair to his nose. He looked into her eyes and started to lean in.  
"We should get out, it's getting really cold" Jude said before he kissed her. He put on a fake smile and agreed. They swam over to the ramp. They climbed back onto the dock and shook themselves off. Both of them were shivering. Tommy handed her his dry jacket and she took it gratefully.

"So you won't catch cold" He assured

"But what about you? Now you're going to" She said

"I'm not the one who's goin to college tomorrow" Tommy replied. Jude nodded and walked into Tommy's car. Tommy didn't care if his car seats were wet right now, he was just happy that they spent this time together.

He pulled up to the Harrison house and parked in the driveway. It was 2:12 AM now. She took in one last sniff of Tommy's car.

"I'll stop by the studio later" Jude said "To say goodbye..and stuff"  
"I was hoping you'd say that"

"Haha, on second thought.."  
"Don't you dare"  
Jude began to take off Tommy's jacket, but he stopped her.  
"Keep it" He said

"But.."  
"Take it to college with you"  
"Why?"  
"Just so you're never cold I guess"  
"Thanks" Jude smiled. "See you later" She gave him a warm hug and walked slowly inside her house. He made sure she got in okay and drove off.

Jude got little sleep last night. _He almost kissed me...he was seriously going to put that on me before I left!_ She kept repeating in her head. The sun had long risen, but she didn't want to drag herself out of bed. The faster she got out of bed, the sooner she would be in college. She was content right where she was. Her peace was interrupted by, of course, none other than Sadie.

"Jude, wake up"  
"Sadie..I'm up" Jude replied

"Well get out of bed, mom would like to spend time with you before you flee the country"  
"Yea yea" Jude grunted and got out of bed.

After spending a few hours with Mom and Sadie, Jude decided it was time to go say goodbye to Tommy. Her plane leaves in 2 hours and it would take at least a half hour to say her goodbyes in the studio. Sadie drove her over to G-Major. Jude ran out of the car and into the building. Darius was the first person she saw, and she instantly took him in her arms.

"Hey..no waterworks, aiight?" Darius said, patting her back. She forced away her tears and looked at him. "We're gonna miss you here Jude"  
"Haha, I'm gonna miss you guys like crazy" Jude laughed.

"Good to hear. We'll give you another contract for sure when you get back here"

"Really?"  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Because my deals over this year anyway"  
"You're my star" Darius said. Jude laughed. "Go see Tom."  
"Will do" Jude saluted Darius and found her way to the studio Tom was in. He was currently working with Mason. He stopped recording and walked over to her. Mason followed.  
"I don't have much time.." Jude said, staring at her watch.

"Well, bye Jude. You better call..or somethin" Mason hugged Jude and left her alone with Tommy.

"You're finally leaving" Tommy said

"Yeah I am" Jude confirmed "I'm so excited!"

"You'll do great"

"Thanks..I'm gonna call..all the time"

"Oh, Wonderful"  
"You know you want me to!"  
"And you know I'm kidding"

"I have to go..." Jude said "Don't forget me"  
"Never" Tommy thought that forgetting Jude was ridiculous, but it obviously meant alot to Jude so he went along with it. "See you soon"

"Goodb---"  
"Don't say goodbye" Tommy cut her off. She caught on and changed her words.

"See you Quincy" Jude squeezed him tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She let a single tear stain her porcelain cheeks. He smiled weakly and wiped it away. Without saying anymore, she walked out of the studio and back into Sadie's bug.

Jude got onto her plane and found her seat. It was cozy, right by the window and everything. A few moments later, a guy who looked to be about 20 came and sat next to her. She looked up at him.

"Hey," She greeted, "I'm Jude"  
"Jude Harrison! I knew you looked familiar. I'm Vince"

"Nice to meet you" Jude said. Vince ran his fingers through his wavy blond hair. His eyes were a pure green, which reminded Jude of sitting at the docks with Tommy.

"I've always liked your music. It's awesome" Vince complimented

"Thanks. Where you headed?" Jude asked

"Berklee. Off to college"  
"Oh, me too!"  
"Cool, maybe we could become friends"

Jude smirked. She had made a friend from school without even being at the school yet!  
"Maybe" She replied. "we just might"

A/N: Good? Like it? Review me please?


	2. Chapter 2 First Night

A/N: Hmm, I'm very happy with the reviews I got so far. I really like writing this story way better. For those of you who don't know, Berklee College of Music is a real school in Boston, MA. It's where I want to go, teehee. Um, yeah, and the famous people mentioned in this chapter really did go there, so I'm not just making it up. Er...not much more to write here. Hope you like

Disclaimer: I dont remember if I put it for last chap, but here it is. I don't own Instant star, or Berklee, I only own her aquaintances and the songs I put in this story.

Chapter 2-

Jude fell asleep next to Vince after some long conversation with him. He couldn't sleep. This was his first time on an airplane and he was hating every minute of it. The only thing distracting him was Jude, but now that she was asleep, he was scared all over again.

"Jude..wake up" Vince shook Jude. She stirred.

"What is it?" She asked, glancing up  
"We're here! In Boston!" Vince pointed out the window. Jude instantly shot up and pushed Vince out into the aisle. Then she took his arm and dragged him out of the plane and into the airport. She took quick glances at her surroundings.  
"Oh my god! It looks like Boston!" She said

"How do you know what Boston looks like?"  
"Well, I don't know. But it sure doesn't look like home"  
"You've been on the plane too long" Vince playfully put his hand over Jude's eyes and forced her head backwards. She laughed and took a seat on one of the chairs in the lobby of the airport. There was a man standing in the center of the room with a sign that said "Hoffman". Vince waved at the man and looked at Jude.

"That's my ride...see you at school I guess." Vince said. He started to walk away, but paused and turned back to Jude. "Hey wait..how are you getting there?"  
"Cab, or something..." She glanced up at Vince who looked lost in thought.

"Come on" Vince said "Ride with me. We're goin to the same place anyway"  
"You sure? If theres not enough room I totally understand"  
"No no, come on." Vince took Jude's hand and led her out of the airport and into a small silver car on the side of the road. The driver was about 20 as well. Vince greeted him.

"Hey man" Vince said  
"Hey. Who's this wonderful looking lady?"  
"Oh, Jude, this is my friend Greg, and Greg this is Jude. Jude Harrison"  
"My my, Ms. Harrison is coming to school with us!" Greg said

"Sorry about Greg" Vince muttered "He's big on chivelry"

"Oh, that's okay" Jude opened the back door to the car herself. Greg saw this and scolded Vince for not opening it for her. Greg shot out of the car and insisted that he open the door for Jude. Jude smiled awkwardly and got in, pulling her pant leg in so that it didn't get caught as Greg closed the door.

"So Jude, What are you going to major in?" Asked Greg  
"Songwriting...I guess" She retorted  
"Have you not filled in your classes?" Vince asked, jumping into the conversation.

"I have, but I'm sort of just floating around classes I'm interested. After this semester I'll pick a major to study for"  
"Oh...That's cool" Vince said "I'm gonna be a composer"  
"You don't strike me as the composing type" Jude said

"Really? What do I look like?" Vince asked. Jude looked up at him. She eyed his wavy blond hair, his green eyes, his muscles. She couldn't see him as a composer at all.  
"You look like..somebody I would see on stage at a local cafe" She burst into laughter.

"I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment" Greg said. He, too, was laughing.

"I compose." Vince assured.

"alright alright, that's cool" Jude gave in.

"Let me see your schedule" Vince requested. Jude pulled out a small white paper from her bag and handed it to Vince. He examined it for a moment and handed it back to her.  
"We've one class together" He stated. "Theory"  
"shoot" Jude said under her breath. _The one class I failed in high school is the one class I have with him._ Jude shot him a fake smile as fake as Greg's jet black hair. She put her schedule back into her bag.

The car came to a halt. The school looked so big! The brick walls, the embroidered letters on the arch that said "Berklee". Jude couldn't help but show almost every one of her teeth in excitement. She said her goodbye's and thank you's to Greg and Vince. Then she pulled out her schedule again to find out her dorm number. _212_. She walked unsteadily down the halls, glancing at every door, every number. People were buzzing about her, making it extremely hard for her to see the doors. _205..207...210...Ah, here it is. _Jude found her dorm and saw her name posted on a sticky note outside the door. She took it off and opened the door, which was unlocked. All of her things were in the living room, they had been brought there from the plane's carpool, since most of the plane was going to Berklee anyway. The main room was coated with a robin's egg blue, light enough to be only just noticable. There were other peoples things mixed with Jude's as well. There were 2 bedrooms next to eachother, and one bathroom.

"This could be a problem" Jude said to herself.

"Excuse me?" A voice came from behind Jude, startling her. She turned around to see a blonde staring at her from the doorway.

"Oh..I was just..." Jude didn't know what to say. This was her dorm, why did she have to explain herself?

"Are you that Jude girl?" The blonde asked. Jude just nodded. "I'm Beth."  
Beth extended her hand to shake Judes. Jude took it and eyed Beth carefully, wondering why this person was introducing herself.

"I'm your roommate...along with Kate" Beth added

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know" Jude responded

"No prob. Keep out of my stuff. You've got the bottom shelf in the fridge. That's because Kate and I claimed the other two shelves. We got here _earlier" _Beth continued "Don't eat my food, don't take my energy drinks. I'm sharing a room with Kate, meaning you have your own room. Keep it clean, I don't want to be evicted because our only roommate can't keep the dorm clean. And another thing---"  
"Okay! I got it!" Jude interrupted. She couldn't take much more of this girl. She walked briskly past Beth and out into the hall, watching all the mounds of people pushing and shoving to get to their dorms. Classes didn't start till tomorrow. Jude figured she'd just walk around and find the cafeteria, her classes, other things so she wouldn't get lost.

Alot of people recognized Jude as she made her way down the hall. Now she was outside and she realized her first class of tomorrow was a few blocks away. She could wake up early and walk. Or...being Jude, she could sleep in and take the bus. She mentally scolded herself for not getting her drivers license before college. But that was something she'd hope to work on soon. She found the library, it was pretty big. She didn't bother to walk inside. Who wants to see a bunch of books on a shelf? Maybe Sadie. She walked up the street to the other part of the school and found some of the studios. They were HUGE. Almost as big as G-Major. The quantity of studios there were made it look way bigger, though Jude knew that almost nothing was bigger than G-Major.

She walked up to a plaque in front of a statue. On it read some of the most famous Berklee Alumni.

_John Mayer graduated here in 1998...Quincy Jones in 1951...Prince in 1995, this is AMAZING! _Jude read in her head the list of names. She might one day be added to the names on this plaque. She loved the thought.

Finally, she found her way to the cafeteria. It was bigger than any cafeteria she'd ever seen. The food selection was a variety of things, and the dining hall itself was enough for a whole army to sit in. She took a seat alone at a table in the back, watching as people filed in and out to get a sandwhich or ice cream.

"Hey" A young girl walked up to Jude. "May I sit here?"  
"Yeah, Sure" Jude replied. This girl was short, probably about as tall as the food counter itself. Her hair was short and brown, with blonde streaks running through it. She sat down across from Jude and began eating.  
"I'm Rena" She introduced herself.  
"Jude..."

"Why don't you eat?" Rena asked

"I'm not hungry right now.Just looking around at the people." Jude said matter-of-factly.

"Want my puddin'?" Rena held out her pudding bowl. Jude didn't see any other answer so she took it reluctantly.  
"Thanks" Jude said.

"I'm in my senior year at this school. I'm gonna miss it" Rena said. "It's been great"  
Jude was happy to hear that people actually enjoyed this school.

"Cool, what are you gonna be?"  
"A pianist. My boyfriend plays the tuba. It's kinda annoyin after a while" Rena had a strong southern accent, so Jude decided to ask.

"Where you from?"

"I'm from Corpus Christi. I'm goin back there this fall." Rena explained. "What about you? Ain't you goin to see your family?"  
"Yeah...But I'm not really thinking about that right now" Jude said

"Oh shoot, I gotta run. My dorm is 311, maybe we could hang out some time! Nice meetin ya Jude!" Rena called, even though she was almost out of the cafeteria by now. Jude was actually quite happy that Rena didn't recognize her as Jude Harrison, the rock star. She wanted to make friends normally like she used to. Of course, that was the price of becoming famous. Not that she minded. Jude thought she and Rena would become nice friends.

After a long while of staying as far away from _Beth_ as possible, Jude decided it was time she go back to her dorm. She found the door and put in the key. She hesitated at opening it. She could hear Beth in the main room talking away. Jude opened the door and paced slowly inside.  
"Close the door it's cold" Beth demanded.  
"Hey, You must be Jude! I'm Kate" The other girl said.  
"Hey..." Jude said "Where'd my things go?" Jude looked around the room but her things were nowhere to be seen.  
"Oh, Beth and I put them in your room since they were hogging this one" Kate said

"Thanks alot" Jude said sarcastically. She walked into her room and found her things scattered on the floor. She slammed her bedroom door and plopped herself on the bed. It was a really springy matress. She took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. Closing her eyes, she suddenly had a longing to be home. Her cell phone then began to vibrate in her pocket. She flipped it open to find that it was Tommy.

"Hey" She said, relief overcoming her.

"What's up with you?" Tommy asked. He could hear the relief in her voice.

"My roommates will do anything to make this year a living hell" Jude moaned.  
"Sorry to hear. I was just calling to make sure you got there okay" Tommy said

"Yeah, I got 3 friends. Sort of" Jude said

"Really? That's great"  
"One's from Texas, the other two are from God knows where, but they gave me a ride to school so, whatever"

"You got in the car with 2 people you don't even know"  
"Well Vince and I talked on the plane."  
"Vince? He's a guy too! Stupid!" Tommy scolded.

"Hey! I'm fine okay! They're good guys" Jude said

"You're lucky then. Please be more careful" Tommy begged

"Yeah yeah. I will"  
"Have you found your classes?"  
"Two of the six. I did however, find the food, and who all graduated here"  
"John Mayer" Tommy threw in

"How'd you know?"  
"I know everything"  
"Right." Jude laughed "I'm glad you called. I'm miserable right now"  
"Jeez, girl. It's the first day"  
"Yeah, well...like I said, My roommates aren't the best roomies in the world"  
"Joy" _She's not going to take this very well_ Tommy thought.

"I better go. I have to hang all my clothes before they get wrinkled. The devil's spawns have no respect for my things" Jude muttered  
"Fine, hope you have more fun later" Tommy said "See ya"  
"Bye" Jude hung up the phone and threw it against the matress. She sighed as she began to put away her things. This was going to be a long night, and and even longer first day of classes tomorrow.

A/N: I think this chapter's pretty short. Uh, Next chapter is gonna be her first day of classes and whatnot (dont worry im not putting any boring lecture school crap, just stuff you'll see) And then the next chapter I'm gonna skip ahead a few months to where shes gonna be coming back home for winter break. That's when all the jommy fluff will start. Muahahahahahah. Review!


	3. Chapter 3 Leave me be!

A/N: Hahaha...well, This chapter is funny, I think, till the end.Oh, I really don't know what its like in college and stuff...so I don't know what academics like Math and English and crap that Berklee has. So, we're just going to pretend that Jude's there purely for music. She's bad at the academics anyway.

Chapter 3-

A loud buzzing forced Jude out of a sound sleep. She rolled around in her new bed and tried to get the sun out of her eyes. She glanced over at the alarm clock. 8:34. Her first class was at 9. She shot up in her bed and ran to the bathroom, but the door was closed. She heard clashing going on inside it, and she knew Beth and Kate were arguing over the hair brushes and makeup. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Guys..." Jude attempted. The noise didn't stop. "Guys! I need the bathroom!"

"Tough luck sister, wait your turn" Beth said from inside.

"Ugh and they all say I'M juvenile" Jude walked to her bedroom to change her clothes first instead of brushing her teeth. She couldn't decide which outfit she wanted to wear for her first day. She could wear a wrinkled green shirt that lay neglected on the floor from last night, or she could wear a black dress with a black belt and a silver buckle the size of Jupiter. She chose the dress. She put on black high heeled shoes that Sadie had given her. This wasn't her favorite outfit she'd ever worn but it made an impression. She decided she'd wait till later to wear the clothes that made her look like a bum.

She walked over to the mirror on her wall and smudged away some of the dust. Her hair was a mop on top of her head. Her bangs formed a cowlick that refused to go down. She tried her best to brush away most of it. Finally the bathroom was free. She jumped at the chance to be alone in there.

After watering down her bangs and getting rid of the cowlick, she brushed her teeth. Then applied a small amount of makeup and some new tulip lip gloss she bought. Content with how she looked for her first day, she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.  
Her bag was heavier than she thought. Of course, she had 6 binders, 6 folders, tons of pencils and pens, blank sheet music, and 3 text books. It hung off her shoulder, promising a painful kink in her neck later on that night. She pushed through the crowd of people on their way to breakfast, but Jude had no time for breakfast. Her first class was a few blocks away and she had a bus to catch. Sure, it was lazy to take a bus a few blocks down the road, but it wasn't impossible.

She caught the bus and made it in time for her first class of the day-- Songwriting. She knew she would ace this class, it was what she did best. This class was boring, the Professor just introduced herself and made them write a paper about themselves and why they wanted to write songs. Jude's second class was Music Theory, the only class she had with Vince. She found him and sat by him. Their professor was an older man with half moon glasses that sat right at the edge of his nose.

"Hey..Vince?" Jude whispered. Professor was still speaking but Jude and Vince were in the back of class and that class was huge, so they wouldn't be heard.

"Yeah?" He asked, leaning in a little to hear what she was saying.

"How did Greg get his car here? I mean, how do you know him if he lives here?"  
"Greg and I go way back.His folks kicked him out, so he's at school year round. He's in his third year here. Though he's 20, like me"  
"Really? Why are you a freshman then?"

"I went to a community college back in San Diego for 2 years. I figured I might as well find out what I wanted to do with my life before I..."  
"Mr. Hoffman. A word you might like to add?" The professor walked to the back of class and stood in front of Jude and Vince.

"No sir. Forgive me" Vince replied. The professor gave Vince an intimidating stare and grunted, walking back up to the front of the class.  
"You're so polite" Jude teased

"Yeah well, I try"

After that class was over, Jude went through her next 3 classes with ease. Finally, the last class of the day. Advanced Rehearsal Techniques. This class was going to be boring, she could tell. She walked into the class, and didn't know a single soul in there. She took a seat in the back. Then she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Mind if I sit?" Somebody asked. She looked up to see a guy about her age. She could tell he was a freshman as well. She nodded her head and he sat beside her. He looked somewhat of a dork. His shirt was neatly tucked in, his hair parted slightly to the side. Of course, he had that dimple in his cheek that made him look like the momma's boy.

"I'm Will" He said

"I'm Ju--"  
"Jude, I know. The whole school is buzzing about you"  
"Me?"  
"Of course, Jude Harrison at Berklee"  
"But other famous people have been here"  
"Yeah but who's here now?"  
"I donno"  
"Exactly" Will took a moment to think of something to say "I think we should hang out. So that we have at least one friend in this class, right?"  
Jude didn't exactly want to, but she didn't have any reason to object either.

"Sure" She smiled slightly and turned her face toward her desk.

About halfway through the class, Will handed her a piece of paper with a 7 digit number on it. It was his telephone number. Jude eyed him and then the paper. He smiled at her and continued taking notes. This was the first class of the day that the teacher didn't actually blab about their own lives.

And after the final minutes of A.R.T. class, Jude had successfully completed her first day of college. She pranced back to her dorm, stopping occasionally outside when there was something inspiring to help her write a song. Nothing very good came to mind, so she promised herself she'd write it later.

"Hey mom" Jude said as she called her mother.

"Hey sweetie" Victoria said on the other end "How's your first day of classes?"  
"It's...gonna be fine. I made some new friends already and my teachers are..interesting"  
"Good! It's not cheap sending you to a private college. You better enjoy it!"  
"I will mom. Can I talk to Sadie?"  
"Sure. Hold on" Victoria called for Sadie and put her on the phone.

"Hey Jude"Sadie greeted

"Hey Sade. You'd love it here"  
"Oh would I?"  
"Yea, every other girl here is a blond. Every other guy here is...well you can fill in the blank"

"sounds like my kinda school" Sadie replied. Jude could tell she was smiling on the other end of the phone.  
"Yeah. My roommates would get along with you just fine. I hate them"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that they like making me miserable"  
"Thanks alot Jude" Sadie then hung up on Jude. Jude laughed at her sisters dramatic exit and continued the walk back to her dorm.

"What are you doing here!" Kate asked immediately as Jude began to open the door to the dorm.

"What am I not doing here? This is my dorm too you know" Jude said

"Yeah but...you're supposed to be in class" Kate sounded very eager for some reason.

"Kate, what's going on in there?"  
"Ugh. Forget it. You've already ruined it. Beth and I have _boys_ over!" Kate said. Without responding to that at all, Jude angrily stormed out of the hall. She was so mad. These girls thought they owned the whole dorm and Jude was just the annoying kid. Why weren't they in classes? Why are they home in the dorm with guys. It made Jude sick.

She ran into a few people as she walked, but she didn't stop to say "sorry" or anything, she just kept walking away. She didn't even know where she was going. She walked into the dining hall. Maybe she should get something to eat since she hadn't eaten since Rena gave her that pudding. For some reason she wasn't even hungry, but she had to force it down anyway, so she went inside.

She stood in the line, waiting for people to hurry up and choose what they want. There were none of the annoying lunch lady's like there were in high school, you had to get the food yourself. She finally got her turn and picked up a small tuna sandwhich and a bag of chips. On her way out of the line she grabbed a soda. She sat down at the same table she sat down yesterday with Rena. She hoped Rena would come talk to her, to get Jude's anger off her back. But instead, Jude got Will.

"Hey Jude!" Will said, coming over to her table with a paper bag in hand. He uninvitedly sat down before her and took out a slice of pizza.  
"Hey" Jude mumbled.

"Something the matter?"  
"Unless you count my dorm room girls, nope, nothing's the matter"  
"Who are your roommates?"  
"Kate and Beth...I don't know their last names"  
"I think I know who you're talking about. Kate, the tall, skinny brunette who pals around with the skanky blonde known as Beth?" Will asked. Jude nodded.  
"Yeah, thats them" Will continued "They are...different. Why don't you ask the headmaster to get a dorm change?"  
"Well I would, but it's close to most of my classes, yanno? I can sleep in and everything"  
"Which is it?"  
"Building 21, room 212"  
"Oh! I live in Building 21, room 206. We're right next to eachother. I don't have a roomie, if maybe you want to ask to move into my dorm?"  
"But..you're a guy" Jude stated as if she never knew.

"And?"  
"I'm a girl..."  
"And? Jude, this isn't kiddy land. This isn't the place you come to get caged in and imprisoned like high school, or middle school, or any other school. This is college. You don't have to have a line between boys and girls anymore"  
"Really? Wow" Jude said

"So do you want to?"  
"Want to what?"  
"_Move in with me!_" Will couldn't believe she forgot already

"Oh! Oh...na--I couldn't...it's too--"  
"I get it" Will stopped her from stuttering. She was obviously thinking too hard. Jude stopped talking and sighed in relief. She barely knew Will, and from what she did know, she knew she didn't want to live with him. Of course, he had to be better than Kate and Beth.

"But the offer's still open if you change your mind. Headmaster's usually nice in the beginning of the year. Especially to cute young blondes like you" Will winked. Jude laughed sarcastically but Will didn't catch that.

"I can't go back to my dorm yet...I highly doubt their..done" Jude said

"Done?" Will asked

"They kicked me out because they had guys over"  
"Ah. You might be wise to stay away then"  
"My point for being here." Jude had only picked at her tuna sandwhich, and hadn't even opened the chips. Will was eyeing them carefully.

"Why aren't you eating?"  
"I'm not very hungry. I guess I'll eat it later."

"You're probably just nervous since its you're first few days here. You'll get better"  
"Hope so. Don't think I can survive 4 years of not eating"

"Unless you're some super hero" Will added. Jude couldn't believe how cheesy this guy was being. "So what do you say we get coffee tomorrow?" Will blurted out.

"Coffee?" Jude asked. "like..."  
"A date" He continued. _Ew! Ew! Ewww! _Jude thought.  
"Oh...um" Jude couldn't think of a good excuse why not. She figured she'd just wing it. "I can't" She said

"Why not?" He asked. _Great, he's nosey too_ She thought

"Um...my..boy--friend is in town..." She lied.

"Who's you're boyfriend?" Will asked. Jude's eyes widened. She couldn't think of anybody off the top of her head.

"Vince! Vince Hoffman!" She said. It sounded like she was embarrassed of him or something. Well, she had to be right now, he wasn't her boyfriend!

"Oh...That's your type, huh?" Will asked.

"Oh yeah..." Jude tried to sound convincing.

"Aw, it's fine. It's fine. I should have taken it under consideration. A girl like you, of course she has a boyfriend."  
"Yeah..." Jude refused to make eye contact with Will.

"Well," Will smacked his lips and stood up "I'm off. See you in class tomorrow"

"Bye.." Jude said, long after Will was out of hearing range.

After that unpleasant meeting, Jude head out of the cafeteria, finally taking a bite from her Tuna sandwhich. It was good, but not what she really wanted. Her eyes averted from person to person as they walked about, and eventually her eyes fell on Vince and George by the fountain. She smiled in relief and ran over to them.

"Hey!" Jude greeted. Greg's smile grew bigger and he extended his arms to embrace Jude.  
"There's our girl" Greg said.  
"Hey Jude" Vince said. "What's goin' on?"  
"Getting far away from the roomies"

"Haha, so are we!"

Jude and the boys were talking a while, but Jude heard a voice calling her name from a way behind her. She turned, and sure enough, it was Will. Jude began to panic because she wanted to hide away from him. He was the biggest college geek she's ever seen, and he wouldn't leave her alone! Even though he was potentially harmless, Jude still didn't want to be around him.

"Jude, what are you doing?" Vince asked and Jude was jumping up and down in anticipation. Without thinking she grabbed Vince's hand and pretended to look away.

"Jude shut up and go with it" Jude ordered. Vince nodded. She glanced behind her to see Will coming closer.

"Jude!" Will called. But what made Will stop in his tracks is when Jude reached up and planted a convincing kiss on Vince's lips. Vince was taken aback by this, but went with it, Jude's orders. He'd never found a better excuse to kiss a girl, so he was making the most of this. Greg was in hysterical laughter in the background, enough that he fell right into the fountain. Jude pulled away from the kiss after what seemed like an eternity, but Will was _still_ standing there!  
"Hey Will" Jude said

"This Vince?" Will asked.

"Yup" Jude replied. Will pulled out his hand to shake Vince's. Vince took it awkwardly, looking at Jude for an explanation. Her eyes told him she'd explain later.  
"I was just going to ask you if you had the name of that book we needed for class..." Will's eyes flipped back to Jude.  
"Oh, I wasn't even listening. I'm sorry" Jude said.

"Oh okay" Will said nothing more and walked away. Jude took a deep breath and let it out as hard as she could. She reached a hand out to help Greg out of the fountain. He was wiping tears from his eyes because he was laughing so hard.

"What was that!" Vince asked, looking at Jude.  
"That was pretending you were my boyfriend" Jude said bluntly

"Why?"  
"That guy asked me out on a date, he won't leave me alone, so I told him I had a boyfriend" Jude said  
"And you had to pick me?"  
"You were the only one I could think of!"  
"_Thanks"_ Greg said sarcastically in the background. Jude tisked and kept looking at Vince.

"I'm sorry" she said.  
"Don't be...I probably would have done the same thing. Just caught me off is all" Vince was still smiling from the kiss. Jude knew this and laughed inside her head.

"do you like your classes ,Jude?" Greg asked.

"haha, they're better than science and math!"

"I work in the studio most of my day. I only have 4 classes, one at 6 AM, one at noon, one at 2:30, and one at 4." Greg said "The studio is my favorite though, I'm learning to be a band manager"  
"Sounds nice" Jude said. Thoughts of Darius flooded her mind as soon as he mentioned "Manager".

"Crap, I don't want to go back to the dorm" Jude complained. It was getting late.  
"What's wrong with the dorm again?" Vince asked. Jude proceeded to tell him about Kate and Beth, and how they act like it's their dorm and no one elses, and how they brought those guys in without Jude's slightest permission.

"Come on" Vince said. He took Jude's arm and led her across the courtyard toward her building.  
"Thanks for leaving me here!" Greg shouted. Vince laughed and kept walking.  
"Vince..Vince what are you doing?"  
"Getting you in your apartment" He said

"But they're gonna snap!"  
"Not if I'm with you" Vince smiled at her reassuringly. She didn't know what he was planning to do, but it was better than her trying to get in herself. They walked up to her apartment and she fiddled with the key trying to unlock the door. Kate threw the door open again and began to say something, but with Vince standing behind Jude, she was flabbergasted. She, of course, was jealous because she thought Vince and Jude were dating. She took a step back and allowed Vince and Jude to enter. Beth saw Vince and forgot about her own boyfriend. _Is he really that hot?_ Jude asked herself. She looked up at Vince, but all she saw was Vince. She didn't see a hot supermodel or anything. She saw a 6 foot blonde guy with a little stubble and green eyes. He was cute, but Jude didn't see him as "hot". Vince pushed Jude into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Thank you!" Jude said "Thank you! Thank you! Thank---"  
"Yea yea" Vince said.

"They really like you, don't they?"  
"Don't know why." Vince looked down at himself as if he was wearing rags. He took a seat on Jude's bed next to her.

"So..." Jude said. Her eyes found the telivision, and then the DVD player. Vince did the same.  
"What movie's you got?" He asked.

"Uh..." Jude tried to remember what all she brought with her.

"Do you have Cruel Intentions? That movie rocks!"

"Actually, no. That's Sadie's"  
"Who?"  
"My sister...but anyway!"  
"Hold on, You'll be okay here alone for a minute?" Vince asked

"Yeah, why?"  
Vince got off the bed and walked out the front door. Jude could hear Beth and Kate storming for her bedroom but Jude locked her door.

"Jude!" Kate and Beth were banging at the door. Jude just laughed and layed on her bed, listening to the eager knocks on her bedroom door. "Jude!"

"Nobody's hoooome!" Jude said playfully.  
"Open this door!"  
"Nope, sorry"

After a while they gave up. Vince walked in a few minutes later with a movie in hand. The movie was Titanic. Jude grunted.

"Titanic?" She asked "That movie is SO long, and after the first time it gets really lame" She said

"Just the right antidote to put Jude into a deep sleep." Vince said.

"huh?" Jude asked.  
"I'll stay here and watch the movie with you till you fall asleep. That way I can leave, and those girls won't bother you"  
"I don't think me sleeping will stop them"  
"Oh, it will if I tell them to"  
"How do you do that!" Jude smiled at him. He slipped in the movie and joined Jude on the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder, watching the movie, just waiting for a boring part to come up. Sure enough, she fell asleep, and Vince slithered out of the dorm as quiet as a snake.

Jamie walked around the block, trying to find Patsy. He couldn't find her anywhere! He couldn't find her at her house, or at the studio. She promised to meet him that night to work on a new song, but now he feared that she stood him up. He walked around the corner into an alley to take a shortcut, and there was Patsy on the floor.

"Patsy!" Jamie ran by her side and tried to help her up. Her body was full of cuts. Her shirt was unbuttoned slightly. She had a look of revenge on her face.

"What happened to you!" Jamie asked.  
"That sick freak" She said, trying to stand. "THAT BASTARD!"  
"Who did this?" Jamie asked. Suddenly, Patsy fell into slight laughter. She was standing on her own, but Jamie put a hand behind her incase she fell again.  
"I suppose that will teach me not to sell drugs anymore" Patsy said

"What? When did you sell drugs?"  
"I needed to money. A guy promised me good money to sell my pills to him." Patsy explained "But that's obviously not all he wanted"  
"Patsy..." Jamie led her out of the alley and into the main road. "Let's get you to a hospital"  
"No! I'm fine. I'm fine" Patsy said  
"Patsy you're not fine"  
"This isn't the first time this has happened to me, Andrews. This isn't the first time"

A/N This is longer than I thought it would be... but it works! I hope... Review please!


	4. Chapter 4 Come with me

A/N: Okie. This chapter I THINK is long? I can't tell. I just love writing this story and I LOVE the loooong reviews you people give me. It makes me feel like ur actually noticing the structure and not just the whole...its good get over yourself...thing. I love you people! huggies

Chapter 4-

"Patsy please, let's get you to a doctor or something." Jamie begged

"Get off me Jamie" Patsy pushed him away and started to walk home. Jamie stood in the middle of the road trying to figure out what to do. She could barely stand on her own and she expected to be fine! He allowed her to get to her house first, but then he followed her and walked inside uninvited. She was laying on the couch, not caring about the blood that was dripping into the sofa. She wasn't bleeding THAT bad, but it was bad enough to stain things.

"Jamie please.." Patsy said, only looking at him with one eye. Her other eye was covered with her hand because she had a headache.

"Patsy! What happened!" Jamie sat next to her.

"I Already TOLD you what happened!" She snapped

"Who was it!"

"You don't know him"

"What's his name?"  
"Porter." She said

"I don't know him" Jamie said. Patsy gave him a look like he was an idiot.

"We will figure something out" Jamie said

"No, we won't" Patsy corrected "I will"  
"You can't possibly do this alone"  
"Watch me"

3months later

Porter was never caught. They filed a police report but they couldn't find him anywhere. Patsy couldn't tell them the whole story of what happened though. If she did, she'd go to jail immediately for drug dealing.

"Told you so" Patsy said, when the case was broken by the police

"We'll get him one day" Jamie promised "We will"  
"Just let it go Andrews" Patsy said. "I had it coming" Jamie didn't really see any other way, so he gave into Patsy's wishes.He knew that this was wasn't the end of Porter. Christmas was in 2 weeks. He had no idea what he was going to buy her. Meanwhile..

Jude ran down the hall to Rena's dorm, a smile plastered on her face. She pounded on the door and Rena opened it, just as excited as Jude was.

"Get in here girl!" Rena pulled Jude inside and sat down on the couch.

"I leave tomorrow!" Jude said. "I get to see them all again!"  
"Good for you! I miss Texas" Rena said. She seemed to be lost in a daze

"Is it fun there?" Jude asked

"it's the best."  
"Maybe I'll go with you this summer"  
"That'd be fun!" Rena bounced a little.  
Over the last few months, Rena and Jude had gotten really close. So had Jude and Vince. But Jude and her roommates were still worst enemies. Tommy had only called 2 or 3 times a week. The times she called he always said he was busy, so she just let him call her.

"I better go" Jude said after they had talked for a while

"So soon?"  
"Yeah, I got some packing to do. Then I have to go out with Vince and Greg for dinner. Greg's staying here all Christmas. Sad, isn't it?"  
"Real.." Rena responded "Well, better go pack your things then. Call me later"  
"Will do" Jude walked out of Rena's apartment and into her own. The only thing she was taking with her was a few outfits and her cell phone of course. The plane ride would be scary for Vince again. Jude could tell. She finished packing up all the clothes she wanted. It only took up 2 luggage bags, verses the 10 she brought with her. She picked up her cell phone and called Vince.  
"Hey" Vince answered. "We up for tonight?"  
"Yeah, Greg ready?" Jude asked. She checked her watch, it was 5:30.

"I think so, he just called and said he was gonna meet us there. Want me to drive us there?"  
"Would you?"  
"Of course"

A few minutes later, Vince drove up in his car to pick Jude up. She wasn't outside, so he went to her apartment. He noticed her fumbling through a pile of clothes on the floor.  
"What are you doing?" He asked

"I can't find it!" Jude was almost crying

"Find what?"  
"The jacket! Tommy's jacket! He gave it to me and I can't find it anywhere!" Jude was throwing clothes across the room.

"Uh...Is this it? I assume it is, since it smells like cologne." Vince was holding up a large black zip-up jacket that was worn out. Jude snatched it and embraced Vince.  
"Thank you so much" She said

"You're welcome...but why does it mean that much to you?"  
"It's Tommy's!"  
"Whoever that is.."

Vince led Jude out to the car. She put on Tommy's jacket and snuggled up inside it. She felt safe in it. She got in and buckled her seat belt, watching the road carefully.

"So, we're leavin tomorrow" Vince brought up

"Yep. Where are you goin again?" Jude asked

"I was gonna go to Montreal to see my family, but they're all gonna go to Florida since it's so cold. So I get the house to myself"  
"Hey...why don't you come spend Christmas with us!" Jude suggested

"Oh, I couldn't do that. I'm not family"  
"So? Who cares? It'd be alot more fun! Come on!"  
"I donno..."  
"Please?"  
"If it's alright with your mom..."  
"Hooray!" Jude dialed her mother and informed her, not asked her, that a friend was coming home with her for the break. Her mother didn't object and everything was fine.

"What's it like at your house?"  
"It's 2 stories...uh, not much to tell about it. I have a sister and a stepdad...and my mom of course."  
"Sounds cool. How olds your sister?"  
"20"  
"My age? Nice"  
"Men..."Jude muttered.

"And then theres Tommy."  
"Ah, Jacket boy"  
"My producer. He's really nice. You two will get along fine. He's 25."  
"Ah. You like him dont you?"  
"Me? No, he goes through too many girls for me to be interested"  
"Gotcha"

They arrived at the restaraunt and took a seat next to Greg, who already had a soda. They sat in silence for a while, until the waitress came over and asked what they'd like to eat. Jude and Vince ordered a burger, Greg ordered a chicken sandwhich.  
"Greg, why don't you just go home?" Vince asked.

"Because my parents don't want me there" Greg reminded

"I'm sure if you apologized..."  
"Apologized for what? My father beat me, so I stood up for myself and hit him back. I'm supposed to apologize?"  
"I just think you should try to talk to them at least. Your mom doesn't..."  
"My mom is a drunkard. She probably doesn't remember I exist"  
Jude sat back watching the argument. She had no idea Greg went through this much. This evening was supposed to be fun, and it was turning into a complete disaster.  
"Well you should still go" Vince insisted

"Vince, I don't need this. This is my past. My problem" Greg was starting to lose his cool.

"Vince maybe you should back off" Jude whispered.

"Greg! you're being---" Vince continued, but Greg got up and left the table. He walked outside and got into his car. From there he drove away. Jude glared at Vince.  
"So...should we just go?" Vince asked. His face had the look of an innocent, scared child. Jude sighed and stood up.

"Jude would you talk to me?" Vince asked. Jude hadn't said a word the whole ride home. "Jude!"  
"What do you want me to say, Vincent?"  
"Anything, just talk to me"  
"What you did was rude, and nosey, and selfish"  
"Woah woah, how was it selfish?"  
"I don't know it was the first word that popped into my head! Now Greg is mad at you!"  
"He'll get over it" Vince said  
"He shouldn't have to get over it!"  
"Look, I'll apologize to him later tonight. I promise" Vince was driving 12 mph.

"Fine." Jude still wouldn't look at him

"Am I still going with you to--"  
"Yeah. You're comin"  
"yay!"  
"Don't do that again"  
"Noted"

Vince called to apologize to Greg that night. Greg accepted, but he also informed Vince that he would be mad at him for a little while anyway. He just needed space. Vince understood. Now it's morning, and Jude and Vince are on their way to the airport. Vince pulled Jude's luggage out first, and then his own. He placed them all on the conveyor belt and watched it slide away.

"After you" Vince said. Jude walked in front of him and they made their way onto the plane. They took their seats, which were just across from the ones they had on the way there.

"With all this flying back and forth you shouldn't be scared after a while" Jude said

"Not so scared if you're actually _talking"_ Vince said

"I was tired last time!"  
"Yeah yeah"

The flight home was smooth. The snow was kind enough to hold off until they got there. Jude was greeted with hugs and kisses from Victoria and Sadie. Vince was greeted with a handshake.

"I'm Sadie" Sadie introduced. She flipped her hair and shook Vince's hand. Vince took it, lost in his own world.  
"Damn, look at that fine piece of----"  
"Vince, that's my sister you're talking about. That's gross"  
"Sorry" Vince put on a puppy face.

"Vince! Stop staring!" Jude shook her head and led him to Victoria's car.  
When they got home, Jude instantly sprinted for her bedroom. Vince followed. She thrust open the door and turned on the light. Then she flopped on her bed.

"This is your room, I take it?"  
"Yep. My room all my life" Jude was smiling widely.

"Oh, look what I found" Vince had found Jude's underwear drawer.  
"Get out of that!" Jude shot up and shut the drawer. Vince burst into laughter. Jude slapped him and forced him to sit on the bed.  
"It's nice here" Vince complimented

"Thanks" Jude took a seat next to him. A second later her cell phone vibrated.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hey Jude" Tommy said on the other line  
"Hey! I'm home now, you know"  
"Yeah that's why I called. Wanna come to the studio? You've gotta hear Mason's new song. It's great"  
"Ok. Be there in a few" Jude hung up the phone. "We have to go see Tommy"  
"Jacket guy"  
"Stop calling him Jacket guy! He's Tommy."  
"Okay"  
Jude and Vince drove over to G-Major. She walked in and was greeted by Darius.  
"How's college? You kickin it?"  
"Yeah, it's great!"  
"Who's this?" Darius pointed to Vince.

"This is Vince..He's a composer"  
"nice. I'm Darius" D held out his hand and shook Vince's.

"Jude!" Tommy called from the back. She turned to see Tommy and ran into his arms. He lifted her off the ground. "I'm so happy to see you"  
"Yeah! I missed you" She said. He let go of her and looked down at what she was wearing.  
"You still got my jacket" He noticed.  
"Of course" She said. Vince walked up behind Jude and tapped her shoulder. Tommy's smile transformed into a frown

"You have a boyfriend" Tommy said  
"No...he's not my---"

"Little Tommy Q.? Haha! My sister was OBSESSED with you!" Vince laughed "Can I get your autograph?"  
"Anyway, come on, I'll play the song for you" Tommy brushed off Vince's comment and walked toward studio 2.

"Tommy!" Jude tried to convince him that Vince was not her boyfriend, but he wouldn't listen. He put in Mason's cd and pressed the play button. Mason's voice sounded through the speakers. Jude was liking this song. It was the type of song that you couldn't help but dance to. Vince was even tapping his foot. When the song was over, Jude attempted again.  
"Tommy! Vince isn't..."  
"Jude forget it. You're in college. You got boyfriends now. I'm glad for you"  
"Would you listen to me!" Jude begged.

"Jude, we have to go" Sadie walked into the studio. Jude looked back at Tommy.

"Glad you're home" Tommy said. He waved to Jude and Vince. They walked out of the studio and drove behind Sadie home. Stuart was standing in the driveway.  
"Theres my girl!" He said. Jude embraced him. He kissed her forehead and held her out to examine her. "You've been eating. Sleeping. You're still gorgeous"  
"Thanks Dad..." Jude said. "This is Vince..he goes to school with me."  
"He your boyfriend?"  
"No!" Jude said. Sadie was suddenly interested in their conversation.  
"I thought he came here to spend christmas with you because you were dating" Sadie said  
"Nope. Just friends" Jude assured.

"So, Vince, what do you do?" Sadie asked

"I compose" He responded.  
"A composer? How nice" Stuart said.

Jude felt herself being knocked out of the conversation. She unnoticably walked into the house and up to her room. A few moments later, there was a knock at the door. Vince walked in and sat beside Jude.

"Sadie's in love with you already" Jude mentioned

"Hah...Cute" Vince said

"So you don't like her?"  
"Nope"  
"But you were checking her out"  
"I check alot of things out Jude" Vince smirked. She smiled, knowing that Sadie had no chance with Vince. "I'm gonna go wash up. You're mom said dinner was done in a few minutes"  
"Alright" Jude watched Vince walk out of her room and into the hallway. She waited a few minutes, but decided to go help her mom out in the kitchen. As she was walking down the hall, she heard Sadie's voice from her bedroom. Jude walked over to the room which was pitch black. She turned on the light.

"You liar!" Jude yelled. Vince was there, making out with Sadie on the bed.

A/N: Like it? Good. Review please. And new assignment: All of you! I command you to go read my friend's instant star oneshot! It's amazing. It's called "I'm not okay". It's great. Her screen name is ChemicalxFallxPanic. So go look her up and read it! Review her too, she loves the reviews as well. Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuu


	5. Chapter 5 Never work out

A/N: Okay..well my friend read this post-posting. lol. She loved it. I hope yall will too. Thanks for all ur reviews they're awesome, keep em' coming! Oh yeah, and one of my reviews said something about Vince being Spied's name..I totally forgot..I'm sorry! but i guess its too late to change it now, so Vince it shall stay!

Chapter 5

Jude ran down the hallway and down the stairs. Vince and Sadie quickly followed.

"Jude!" Sadie called. Jude paused and turned around.

"You said you didn't like her" Jude said. Sadie glared at Vince.

"It's just a fling..."Vince lied.

"A fling! You're using her!" Jude was clearly frustrated.  
"I think you've said enough" Sadie stormed out the front door. Vince slowly began descending the stairs, approaching Jude.

"Why would you care anyway?" He asked. "We're just friends, remember?"  
"Because everytime I meet a guy...he falls in love with Sadie as soon as he meets her..God even Liam likes her! Sickening...I know, but the truth. Guys love my sister!"  
"Including Jacket boy"  
"Yeah...including Jacket boy"  
"So this is about memories, right?"  
"Nope..this time it's about you"  
Vince paused. He looked around the room to make sure no one was looking, then pressed his lips against Jude's firmly. She didn't kiss him back, she pulled away. She looked at him in awe.

"What...did you do that for?" Jude asked, trying to see beyond his eyes but they were glued to her own.

"Quit confusing me!" Vince put his hands on his head and began pouting.  
"Confusing you?"  
"Do you like me or not?" Vince asked. Jude considered this, but she couldn't make up her mind. Without saying anything, she took Sadie's escape route and also left through the front door. Vince just stared at the closed door. Victoria walked out of the kitchen and saw Vince on the stairs.

"Is everything okay?" She asked

"I don't think your daughters will be joining you for dinner" He said  
"What? Why?"  
"Ask them" He turned and walked up the stairs to Jude's room.

Jude ran aimlessly for a while before deciding that her direction was for G-Major. She wiped tears from her eyes and she burst through the doors. Darius approached her, but she brushed him off. She kept walking to the back, entering studio 1. Tommy and Kwest were in there. They both turned their heads and looked at Jude. Jude tried to hold back her tears.

"We need to work on a new song" Jude choked out

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked, standing immediately. He turned to Kwest "Finish with them for me"  
Kwest nodded and continued recording with the newest band. Tommy left with Jude and entered and empty studio.

"What happened?" Tommy asked, sitting in his usual chair. Jude leaned on the wall, her eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

"What happened isn't important" Jude stated "We need to make a new song, pronto. I need to get this out"  
"Alright...here" Tommy handed her a notepad. "Write"  
Jude scribbled words for a little bit. She knew exactly what she wanted to say, so she put them into lyrics. She handed the notepad to Tommy as he reviewed them. He nodded his head as he read them. Then he handed the notepad back to her.

"It's great." He said "Now sing it"  
Jude closed her eyes. She had to find the notes buried deep beneath her heart that she always had in there. This was how she always tried to sing. She opened her mouth and belted out a few notes. Tommy shuddered.

"What is with you today, girl?" Tommy asked  
"I don't know" Jude was beginning to break down again "I can't even sing"  
"Try this" Tommy took the guitar and started strumming. Jude sang along with the chords. A grin formed on her face. Tommy smiled with her. He loved seeing her happy again. Soon after she went in to record. Tommy looked at her, waiting for a thumbs up. She nodded her head and the music started.

_Break me in two_

_tear me to bits_

_lock me in heartbreak_

_you wont admit_

_lie to the walls_

_fall to the ground_

_do what you must_

_don't bring me down_

_Everything you'll ever be_

_think its something I should see?_

_think its something I should be?_

_As you walk among the crowd_

_look back at who you hurt_

_take a step out of line_

_you were never really mine_

_Turn down the world_

_Shine your fake light_

_now you're found_

_what a sight_

_I tried to help_

_make you better_

_I tried to help_

_I tried to turn you better_

_(But you didnt listen to me!)_

_as you walk among the crowd_

_look back at who you hurt_

_take a step out of line_

_you were never really mine_

_you were never really mine_

_as you walk among the crowd_

_look back at who you hurt_

_take a step out of line_

_take a step out of line_

_as you walk among the crowd_

_take a look at what you did_

_Take a step out of line_

_you were never really mine_

She finished the song and took of her headphones. She took deep breaths to regain energy, that song took alot out of her. She joined Tommy in the switchboard and sat next to him.

"You and Vince break up or somethin?" He asked, re-reading the lyrics.

"Vince and I were never together" Jude finally got to say it.

"Right" Tommy looked away

"Tommy why won't you believe me?"  
"Because...every guy you've ever met has ended up being your boyfriend somehow"  
"Not you"  
"You know why, Jude" Tommy looked at her. She knew that look, he was going to start lecturing her.

"Tommy, don't" She said. "Age doesn't matter anymore. I'm 18. It's just an excuse."  
"Well it's the excuse I'm using"  
"Not good enough" she walked toward the door "Thanks for recording with me today...I needed it"  
"Yeah..." Tommy responded. She walked out of the studio and made her way back home on foot. Vince was sitting on the front steps of the driveway. Jude looked at him strangely and kept walking past him.

"Where'd you go?" He asked.  
"Recording" She said vaguely. She threw a cd into his hands. "Just one song."

"I'll listen" He replied. She said nothing else, and kept walking inside. He followed.

"Jude! Come here please" victoria called when she heard Jude walking in. Jude went into the kitchen and Vince kept on going up the stairs to Jude's room to listen to the song.

"Honey..where did you go?" Victoria asked.  
"I had to go record a new song."  
"Now? You're not even supposed to be working this week"  
"I needed to get it out"  
"You were with Tommy, weren't you?"  
"Well, yeah, he's my producer"  
"Thought so." Victoria looked away

"Mom, you seriously don't think that me and Tommy are..."  
"You spend way too much time with him"  
"And? That automatically means I'm in love with him?"  
"Jude..you're 18. We know you're not going to keep your cool"  
"Keep my cool? Mom! Please! You don't even...ugh!" Jude grunted and left her mother in the kitchen. She ascended the stairs and entered her bedroom, where Vince was listening to the song on Jude's bed. She stood, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. Vince smiled when it was done.

"It's really good" He complimented  
"Thanks..." Jude was surprised that he didn't get the hint that it was about him. She didn't really care if he did or not anyway, it was off her shoulders, so she was happy.

"Now will you answer my question?"  
"Vince..." Jude sat next to him on the bed "Yeah..I like you"  
Vince smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back some more  
"But!" She continued. "Sadie likes you more, I think"

"What would she do if I didn't like her as much as you?"  
"She'd be pretty jealous." Jude laughed

"And you like the idea"  
"Always, but theres another thing..."  
"Tom...?"  
"Maybe"

"Thought so" Vince moved away from Jude and sat on the other side of the bed.  
"Don't be mad"  
"Why would I be mad? I got 2 girls that like me!" Vince gave Jude a goofy smile "And they're sisters"  
"I'm sorry" She said. "maybe you SHOULD be with Sadie."

"Yeah, maybe, but I won't"  
"Why not?"  
"Because, You like Tom more, so you won't date me. I like you more, so I won't date Sadie."  
"But you can't just go through without dating anyone because of me..."  
"Who said I was? Do you think I want to date my friends sister?"  
"Right right...I get it" Jude said

"Look, lets just forget the whole thing. Your mom still has roast left" Vince sang

"You guys eat already?"  
"Yep." Vince patted his stomach "Even Greg couldn't cook up anything that good"  
Jude sprinted for the door and went back into the kitchen, where Victoria was about to put the roast in the refrigerator.  
"DON'T TOUCH THE PORK!" Jude yelled. Victoria whirled around and saw Jude in the kitchen doorway. Victoria laughed at the look on her daughters face and made her a plate. Jude ate heavily on mashed potatoes and pork. She was so hungry! She finished the food and helped her mother with the dishes. Victoria was surprised at how quickly Jude ate. Jude washed the last of dishes and walked back into the living room.

"Hey"  
Jude jumped in place and gasped. She turned toward the sofa and there was Tommy.

"What are you doing here, Quincy?" Jude asked, calming down.

"Vince somehow got my number and told me to come over"  
"What?" Jude turned around and saw Vince standing in the stairway. "How'd you get Tommy's number?"  
Vince didn't say anything. He just held up Jude's cell phone and waved it around a little. She took 2 steps backward so she was close enough to whisper to Vince, not taking her eyes off Tommy the whole time.

"Why is he here?" She asked

"Relax, I'm doing you a favor" Vince whispered back. Jude was confused, but she just nodded and took another step up. Tommy was still staring at them.

"So, Tom" Vince walked down the rest of the stairs and stood next to Jude.  
"Yep?" Tommy asked

"I do believe I'll leave you two alone" Vince rubbed Jude's shoulder and walked outside. Jude suddenly tensed. She got really nervous and she wasn't sure why. She had a feeling that what Vince did wasn't exactly a good thing.

"You gonna tell the whole world about your little crush on me?" Tommy asked.

"What?"  
"Vince told me. He told me you talk about me all the time. How you won't date him because of me" Tommy's face got serious. Jude had felt like she'd been stabbed in the back.

"It's not like that" Jude lied

"Then what's it like?"  
"Tommy...You've known how I feel for the longest time"  
"The whole world doesn't need to know, Jude! Are you going to tell him about our little makeout session last year when we finished White Lines? Huh?"  
"You can't possibly think I'd sink that low"  
"Well you've sunk this ship pretty far already, why not drown it?"  
"Nice...you just made lyrics"  
"This is not the time to be thinking about lyrics"

"Why are you so mad!"  
"Because, Jude!" Tommy was standing up and yelling. Jude glanced toward the kitchen, but surprisingly, Victoria wasn't in there anymore._ Must have slipped out the back..._Jude thought. "Jude are you even listening to me?"  
"Yeah. I'm stupid. I make dumb choices. I think that about covers it?"  
"No...did you hear anything I said while you were zoning out?"

"uh...maybe not..." Jude was embarrassed. She hadn't thought that long, had she?  
"Forget it"

"What did you say, Tommy? I'll listen"  
Tommy didn't say anything. Instead, he walked up to Jude and put her in his arms. She didn't hug him back, she was just standing there, waiting for him to say something in her ear.

"Tommy? What are you doing?"  
"I'm crazy over you, girl" Tommy said. Jude grinned.

"But then why are you so mad at me?" She asked

"Because you're such a teen when you flaunt it" Tommy laughed. Jude pushed away from him and looked into his eyes. He brought his face down a few inches away from hers.

"So now what?" Jude asked. Tommy filled the space between them and kissed her passionately. She kissed back, following his hands to her waist. He pressed her up against the wall, intensifying it. Vince walked in the front door, Jude and Tommy broke away.

"Woah..."He muttered under his breath, then turned around and walked out._Didn't think they'd get that heated in there..._He thought. Jude giggled. Tommy kissed her neck while her head was turned to the door. She turned back and allowed their lips to meet one more time. She pulled away after a while to catch her breath.

"Wait..Tommy" a feeling of pain overcame Jude.

"Yeah?" He asked, pressing his forehead up against hers.

"I'm still in college.."She said

"So?"  
"If we...if we hook up now...I have to leave"  
"I'll wait"  
"You can't wait forever"  
"I'm not going with you"  
"Pleaaase?"  
"Jude. No"  
"Why not!"  
"Because, G-Major needs me"  
"And that's it?"  
"And it will be all the more romantic when you come back, right?" He planted another kiss on her cheek

"Tommy stop" She pushed him away a little.

"What's wrong?"  
"Everything, Tommy. It's never gonna work. WE will never work"  
"Jude..." Tommy was breaking right in front of her. He finally had her and she was pushing it away. Now he knows how she felt all those years, and he couldn't regret it any more than he did now.

"I can't believe...I thought we had a chance" She was rubbing her forehead with her hand hard enough to leave a red mark.

"Are you abandoning your music?" Tommy asked. He pulled her hand away from her forehead before she made it bleed.  
"What?" Jude couldn't believe he was bringing up music of all times.  
"Are you going to forget your music?"  
"Of course not"  
"Then you won't forget me"  
"Huh?"  
"Jude...Just trust me"  
"How can I trust you, Tommy! Every time I've tried, you always hurt me"  
"I'm sorry, Jude. All I know is that I'm gonna wait for you. Even if you don't want me to"  
"fine" Jude said

"But...if I'm just gonna wait for you, then why don't we give ourselves the title now...and when you come back we'll be together?" Tommy had a grin on his face. He had manipulated Jude, and she gave in. She fell into him, allowing her head to rest on his chest. He brought his arms around her and rested his head on hers. They swayed a bit.

"I better go..your mom's gonna be back soon..." Tommy looked in the kitchen

"Alrighty...I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." Jude had gotten nervous at Tommy's touch all over again, and he laughed inside his head, knowing how afraid she was right then. He ruffled her hair and walked toward the door. She leaned against the wall smiling as he walked out the door. It sent chills down her spine to see him walk away as the title of her _boyfriend._

Vince walked back inside when Tommy left.

"You all nice and cold again?" Vince joked

"Haha, very funny" Jude ran up and wrapped her arms around Vince's neck.

"I love you! You're the best friend in the world!" Jude said into his shoulder.

"I didn't think I'd done that much" Vince said sarcastically.

Jude sighed and ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door. She giggled histerically into her pillow. _It's finally us!_

"Juuuude!" Sadie called from downstairs "Where's my hair straightener?"  
"Crap.. I forgot about Sadie!"

A/N: Yes? no? Review meee


	6. Chapter 6 A jetski?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, though its not as much as last time I'm still happy with them. Thanks alot. Oh and thanks to my friend Jakki (ChemicalxFallxPanic) for giving me the cliffhanger to this story... I was having a bit of writers block so she helped me out

Enjoy

Chapter 6-

_Okay...It's been 3 days. Sadie knows about Tommy and me, and she talks as little as possible to me now. And on top of that, she won't speak to Vince either. She's ticked off at him for not picking her over me. In a way, I feel good that I'm finally getting more powerful than Sadie. On the other hand, I'm sad for her. She looks so miserable... And tomorrow's christmas. _

Jude walked into the living room. Vince was sitting on the couch eating doritos and cheesy dip. Nothing like Saturday morning cartoons, eh? She walked over to him and sat beside him. She reached for the doritos but he pulled them away and gave her the "don't-even-think-about-it" look. Jude pulled down his arm and grabbed the bowl, but he snatched back, sending doritos flying through the air and on top of their heads. Both of them were in hysterical laughter. Vince pulled a chip from Jude's hair and ate it. She took the cheesy dip, put a whole handful into her palm, and tossed it in his face. He rubbed his face and wiped it all over Jude's face, getting alot into her hair. The doorbell rang. They didn't get up, so Sadie went to the door. She pulled it open to reveal Tommy. She cleared her throat and walked upstairs angrily, leaving the door open for Tommy to come in. He stared at Jude and Vince on the couch, Vince's hand was still on Jude's cheek, smudging in the remainder of cheesy dip. Jude saw Tommy and laughed. He kept his distance and closed the front door.

"I'm assuming I missed something?" Tommy asked

"Just fighting over food" Vince said  
"More like playing with food..." Tommy corrected

"I'm gonna go wash up..." Jude walked away awkwardly and headed for the bathroom. Tommy glanced at Vince, who had been staring at him this whole time.  
"What?" Tommy asked

"Nothin'. It's just the way your face turns red when Jude's in the room"  
"Shut it dude"  
"Well it's true"  
"She's my girlfriend. I don't blush"  
"Oh, right, you get--"  
"You and Sadie got back together?" Victoria walked in the room and Vince immediately shut up. For some reason Tommy was afraid. Jude was legal, so it didn't matter, but why was he still so scared?  
"Um..not exactly" Tommy said

"But you called her your girlfriend" Victoria was confused

"It's because he's dating Jude" Sadie walked down from the stairs and approached her mother. Victoria glared at Tommy.  
"You what?" Victoria's eyes were just slits now, and her lips were curled.

"He and Jude are dating, mom" Sadie repeated.  
"I heard you Sadie" Victoria said

"What's going on?" Jude asked, scrubbing a towel over her blond hair. Victoria's eyes met Jude's. Jude knew that look, and she began to back away.

"Come here, Jude!" Victoria ordered. Tommy glanced at Jude, fearing for her. Jude walked into the room and stood before her mother.

"You're dating Tom?" Victoria asked. Jude couldn't find the words to say. Her eyes averted to Sadie, who was smirking devilishly.

"You told her?" Jude asked.  
"What's it matter? You're legal anyway" Sadie said matter-of-factly

"It wasn't your place, Sadie" Tommy cut in

"You stay quiet" Victoria ordered. "You lied to me, Jude"  
"I didn't lie to you!" Jude retorted

"You said nothing was going on between you two!"  
"Well there wasn't at the time!"  
"And you hid this from me!"  
"I asked her to" Tommy lied  
"You asked her to!" Victoria mimicked

"Yes."  
"Mom...He didn't---" Jude tried to change the story but she couldn't see how.

"Why did you tell her to?" Victoria asked

"Because I knew this would happen"  
"well, it's happening now. Jude, I don't want you seeing him"  
"You can't really decide that for me, mom" Jude said. Her arms were crossed, and she was rolling her eyes.

"You can't possibly want to be with this..this...child molester" Victoria said

"Child molestor! As if! Mom! He waited for me" Jude stated "Because he didn't want to be in jail. He didn't want to hurt me"  
"What's to stop him from hurting you now?"  
"I'll take my chances"  
"You're being incredibly stupid" Victoria said

"I'm standing right here" Tommy reminded

"Do you think I care? You've already broken Sadie's heart. Now you're taking your toll on Jude"  
"I'm not going to---"  
"You want to be together? Fine! But I'm not going to be mommy dearest when he breaks your heart, Jude"  
"I'm not 6 mom, I know how to handle it myself"  
Victoria could say no more. She walked back toward the kitchen and out the back door. Sadie looked Jude up and down and followed Victoria outside.

Vince's face was still smothered in cheesy dip. Jude turned to him and snickered at the sight of him. Tommy wrapped an arm around Jude's shoulders.

"Are you guys gonna...cause I mean, I can leave if you want" Vince said. He pointed one finger to the stairs and one finger to the front door, as if waiting for instructions on where to go  
"very funny" Tommy said

"You might want to get the cheese off your face..." Jude advised. Vince brought a hand to his face and remembered about their mini- food fight earlier. He sighed and walked upstairs. Jude tried not to step on chips as she picked them up and placed them in the bowl. She threw them in the garbage and grabbed a wet rag to wipe the cheesy dip off the couch. Tommy stood by and watched. He wasn't sure if she needed help or not. She struggled to pull the heavy vacuum out of the closet. She finally did and plugged it in, sucking up all the chip crumbs from the floor. Tommy grabbed her hand when she was about to grab the feather duster.

"I think it's clean enough" Tommy stated. Jude leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"If you say so" She said when they broke apart.

"Hey...I got you something" Tommy said. Jude grinned and eyes his jacket pocket.

"You can't get it till tomorrow" He finished  
"Fine. Why is Christmas eve the most anxious day?"  
"because you're such a kid" Tommy joked

"Wow, maybe mom was right"

"I'll make an acception for you"  
"Glad you did" Jude stood for a moment, holding Tommy's hand "OH!" She remembered something. She ran up to her bedroom and grabbed her guitar. She started to walk downstairs, but Tommy was already on his way up the stairs, so she decided to go in her room instead. Tommy closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. Jude was sitting on the floor, tuning up her guitar a little.

"I made some chord variations to the song we recorded yesterday...it sounds nice" She said. Tommy waited for her to start playing. She strummed a few chords and then began to pick up the pace. She opened her mouth and let the notes to the song flow out nicely. Tommy bobbed his head as she sang. He liked this new version of the song, it caught more attention. She finished the last of the song, and Tommy clapped. Jude smiled and blushed lightly, looking away.

"That's it, you've got it" Tommy said

"Thanks" Jude was eyeing Tommy on the bed. He noticed that she had a certain glitch in her eye and laughed.

"What?" She asked  
"You're so obvious"  
"Obvious about what?"  
"Nevermind" Tommy smirked and looked away. Jude scoffed and glanced out her window.

"Hello?" Patsy answered her cell phone. Jamie sat and stared at her in wonder, trying to figure out who was on the phone. Her eyes widened and she hung up the phone, trembling.

"Who was it?" Jamie asked, bringing his hands under her arms to support her.

"porter" She said. She brushed Jamie off of her and grabbed a knife from her drawer. "I'm going to settle this now"  
"Where are you going?" Jamie asked, following her out the door.

"He wants to meet me..." Patsy said.

"Call the police. Get him arrested"  
"No way. I'm no coward"

"Patsy please!"  
"Just leave it!" Patsy walked down the street, Jamie pacing quickly behind her, shivering from the cold winter air. She led him down an alleyway and into a deserted street inside an old apartment building where nobody lives anymore. A man was smirking on the steps of a cracked building. He eyed Patsy and chuckled. He threw his cigarette to the floor and stomped on it. Then he started walking toward her. Jamie nervously stood in front of her, but she put a hand on his shoulder and got in front, her eyes focused on the malicious being before her eyes. He took out a knife.

"You want me to do you like I did last time?" He asked. She didn't say anything. She just kept trying to intimidate him with her glare. It obviously wasn't working. "I can finish you off this time" He suggested

"Shut the hell up. We'll see who gets finished" Patsy waited for Porter to strike first. When in a fight, always let your opponent strike first. You can call it self defense when you hit them back. That's how Patsy looked at it. Porter took this as an invitation, and he ran at her, cutting a gash on her left arm. Jamie winced.  
"Patsy!" He cried. She wiped away the blood and licked it from her finger. She began laughing, and she took her knife out. Porter attempted to kick it out of her hand, but she cut his leg in the process. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. He quickly got up again and tried again. This time, he used his hand. He grabbed Patsy's arm and whirled her around him. She reached her leg up and kicked his chin, clearly breaking his jaw. Blood dripped down his face. He let it be. He made contact with his fist to her face, and she fell backward. As she was falling, she pulled Porter's shirt and stabbed the knife through his stomach. Her gagged and fell backward, landing on the floor at the same time Patsy hit. Jamie ran over to Patsy and helped her up. She walked up to Porter, who was on the floor howling in pain. She stabbed his arm this time, then slashed at his right shoulder.

"THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" She cried. Tears were falling down her face, and this is the first time Jamie had ever seen her cry. She kept cutting flesh wounds into Porter, laughing every time he cried out. Jamie decided it was enough and pulled Patsy back. She didn't pull away, she allowed herself to cry on his shoulder.

"Damn.." She cursed herself "I'm not a crybaby...stop crying!"

Jamie rubbed her back.

"It's okay Patsy...it's okay.." He said to her. Porter was still lying on the floor in defeat. His eyes were closed, and he was hyperventilating. Sirens were sounding from a distance. Patsy panicked and began running toward the way she came in, but she was too late. The police pulled up and ordered her to drop her weapon. 2 officers tended to Porter. One officer held a gun to Patsy and slowly approached her. She went without fighting. THey handcuffed her and Jamie, and searched them both. Jamie was clean, but they found drugs on Porter, and of course the knife on Patsy. Still, they had to take Jamie with them both down to the police department. Porter was taken to a local hospital to get stitched up. Patsy and Jamie were sent downtown.

Jude woke up laying in her bed. Tommy had his arm around her. She was under the covers, he was over them. She stirred a bit and gently removed his arm from her. He didn't wake up, which she was happy about. It was only 5:30 in the evening. Her cell phone was beeping. She looked at it to find a missed call. The number was a number Jude had never seen before, so she ignored it. Tommy muffled behind Jude. She jumped and looked behind her.

"Did I wake you?" She asked  
"Nope" He stretched, getting his eyes adjusted to the light. Jude thought he looked cute when he did this. She sat next to him on the bed and looked back down at her cell phone.

"Who was that?" He asked

"I donno, the number wasn't in my phone"  
"Oh well" He shrugged. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. His cheek touched hers and he started humming one of the songs she made a few weeks ago. She smiled and sang along with his humming. Her cell phone rang again, and it was the same number.

"Hello?" Jude stared at Tommy while she spoke. "Oh...oh god...are you okay? Ok, we'll be there" Jude hung up

"We have to go to get Jamie from the police department" Jude said  
"Get him from the jailhouse? No way" Tommy grunted

"Yeah..something happened, he won't tell me what, but Patsy can't go. Only he can"  
"weird" Tommy grabbed his carkeys and followed Jude out the front door.  
"Where are you sleepyheads going?" Vince asked, getting off the couch and running to catch up with them.

"Tommy did you bring your h2?" Jude asked

"Yeah"  
"Get in, Vince" Jude ordered. Vince nodded and got in the backseat of the h2.

"Niceee ride dude" Vince said, admiring the interior of Tommy's hummer.

"Viper's way better" Tommy flaunted

"No way! You have a viper?" Vince shouted. "Jude, you got yourself a moneybag"  
"He's not a moneybag!" Jude laughed

"All I know is, when Little Tommy Q proposes, he better have you a nice ring. Not some plastic fake-diamonded ring from the 25 cent machine"  
"Uh, he's not proposing anytime soon" Jude assured.  
"Nope" Tommy said

"Okay, just saying" Vince raised his hands in defense.

They arrived at the police department and Jamie ran out before they got inside. Jude embraced him tightly.

"What happened?" She asked

"Fight...Patsy is in jail for attempted murder, and drug dealing..." Jamie looked away

"Wow...nice girlfriend" Vince said sarcastically.  
"Shut up" Jamie said "Who's the blonde?"  
"This is Vince..." Jude introduced. "Vince this is Jamie..my best friend since forever"  
"Oh! Yeah, I remember you talkin about him...he's the boy next door, right?"  
"Thats MAN next door"  
"Oh Jamie, that's so lame" Jude said

"I'm not a little boy!" Jamie pouted.

They took Jamie back home without telling him about Tommy and Jude's hook up. They figured it would be too much for him to swallow at the time. They'd tell him some other time.

"I'm gonna go" Tommy said after he dropped Jude off. He walked her to the door, and watched her walk inside. She kissed him sweetly and waved goodbye. He thought she was so beautiful with the christmas tree lights shining behind her.

He closed the door as she walked away and entered his car. He blasted the radio and payed no attention to anything all the way home. He did this often, he was surprised he didn't crash. He just assumed that subconsciously he really was watching he just didn't really care.

"It's Christmas!" Sadie shook the whole house that morning. Jude woke up groggily and ran downstairs with Sadie. Victoria was in her pajama's, and so was Vince, smiling as the two girls ran down the stairs like they used to when they were 5. They opened all of their presents and thanked eachother. There was even a few presents for and from Vince. Tommy knocked the door. Kwest came with him.

"Hey!" Kwest shouted as they opened the door. Sadie rolled her eyes and stayed seated on the couch. Tommy handed a small box to Sadie and Victoria, and handed a bigger box to Vince. Kwest did the same, handing a present to Jude as well. Tommy got Sadie a pair of sunglasses she'd wanted almost a year ago. Though she was ticked off at Tommy, she smiled when she saw them and gave him a light hug. It was christmas, she had to be nice. Kwest got Sadie a beautiful sterling silver anklet with a single charm of a heart hanging off of it. She hugged Kwest a little longer than expected, but she felt safe with him. Victoria smiled at the earings Tommy got her, and the matching bracelet Kwest gave her. Vince got t-shirts from the both of them. Tommy walked over to Jude and kissed her.  
"What did you get Jude?" Sadie asked, curiously.  
"She'll see it later" Tommy smirked. Victoria took this as a perverted remark and slapped Tommy.  
"I knew that's what he wanted!" Victoria yelled. Tommy covered his head from another blow.

"Relax, Vicky!" Tommy yelled "I got her a jetski..if you must ask""  
"A jetski! Tommy, you got me a jetski!" Jude was laughing

"Yeah...you told me when you were like, 16, that you've always wanted one"  
"I do!" Jude hugged Tommy tightly "God, that must have been alot of money"  
"Don't worry about it" Tommy kissed her cheek "Merry christmas" He whispered.  
"You too" She let go of him, feeling all eyes burning through the back of her head. Vince had a devilish grin on his face.  
"Yeah she'll see it later" He muttered. That WAS a perverted remark, and Jude smacked him upside the head playfully.

"Well lets go see it" Tommy guided Jude out the front door as she waved goodbye to everybody. Kwest stayed there, hanging out with Vince and Sadie, but mostly Sadie.

Tommy drove Jude to the beach and pointed out a purple and black jetski that was sitting at a dock. She shrieked and ran over to it.  
"I don't think you can ride it today" Tommy said  
"Why not?" Jude asked. Tommy pulled Judes arm down into the beach water. She shivered and jerked it back up.

"Yeah..that's why" Tommy said. Jude hugged him again.

"We're having sort of a christmas party thing at the house today..." Jude said "and I know it's not your thing but I'd--"  
"I'll be there" Tommy assured. Jude sighed of relief and took his hand. He drove her back home and told her he'd come back later for the party. Kwest left with him, stealing a peck on the cheek from Sadie. Vince saw and pointed and laughed at them. Sadie blushed. Victoria was oblivious to what was going on, but brushed it off and continued cooking dinner.

Tommy and Kwest came back that night for dinner and the small party. It was only Kwest, Tommy, the Harrisons and Vince. Tommy leaned into to whisper to Jude  
"I thought you said this was a party"  
"It is...sorta." Jude said  
"Ok..." Tommy continued eating. He figured he better try to get on Victoria's good side here too. "This ham is delicious"  
"Thanks, Tom" Victoria nodded politely and served him some more, even though he didn't ask for more. Kwest snickered, but pretended like he was coughing. Tommy kicked him under the table. Sadie sniffed the air.  
"Do you smell something burning?"  
"I think it's just the sediments from the oven, Sadie. It's fine"  
"Alright. I'm gonna go put on my anklet, be right back" Sadie winked at Kwest and went out into the living room. A few seconds later she ran back in.

"Everybody out of the house! Call the fire department! The tree's on fire!"

A/N: Ok once again thanks Jakki. And review peopleeeeeeeeeeeeee! My goal is to have 40 reviews! Though I probably wont...but okay...i can hope


	7. Chapter 7 Mama mia

A/N: Sooooo SOOOO SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait... I've just been sooo lazy lol. Slap me! It's okay..I slapped myself a bunch of times. But alas, I finally finished, and heres the next chapter! Jude's either leaving back for college in the next chapter or the chapter after that... hopefully next chapter cuz if she dont it will just be a filler and I have a major thing i wanna do with this later when she goes back to college. So once again I'm sorry! And here ya go

Chapter 7-

"Everybody out of the house! Call the fire department! The tree's on fire!" Sadie yelled. Everybody stirred up and got all excited. They jumped out of their seats and ran for the back door. Jude ran toward the front, grabbing her cell phone from a table right next to the burning tree.

"Ow!" She yelped. She burned her hand.

"Jude get out!" Tommy cried. He pulled her away from the tree and outside. Her heart was racing 10 miles a minute and she couldn't stop it. She placed a hand on her forehead and took in deep breaths, straining on the freezing air. Snow was seeping in through her socks, so she hopped around a bit. Soon later the fire department rushed to their house. 2 of the fire fighters ran inside, 2 others stayed outside. It wasn't long until the fire was under control and the whole living room was soaking wet. One of the firefighters came outside.  
"Well, it only burned the tree and a few curtains and 2 side tables..." he said "So it's okay for you to stay here tonight"  
"But what caused it?" Victoria asked

"Just a glitch in one of the bulbs..it happens alot"  
"But our whole living room..it's soaked..."  
"That's what happens when you got high pressure water"

"I don't think we should stay here tonight..let things dry off" Victoria said. She looked at everybody else for some suggestions.

"We can't stay at my place...less you wanna take a plane" Vince said. Everybody gave him the "your so stupid" look.

"My house is only 1 room...and its a mess" Kwest said.

"Mi casa es su casa" Sadie said to Jude and Victoria. Jude rolled her eyes. It was so like Sadie to flaunt her bilingual self in a time like this. Everybody's eyes shot to Tommy.

"My house is..."  
"Your house is 2 bedrooms and a huge living room. It's fine" Sadie said. Tommy sighed and surrendered.

"You can stay at my place tonight" Tommy said. Jude smiled lightly and looked away. _I'm staying at Tommy's!_ She thought. _With mom...uh oh..._

The firefighters bandaged Jude's burn and left the Harrison house. Jude, Victoria, and Sadie were the first to walk inside. Tommy, Kwest, and Vince followed. Jude went straight up to her room, Tommy walked in behind her. He stood leaning against the door frame, sending her pity looks even though she wasn't looking. She was trying to hold back tears. She was so scared that the whole house would burn down. Tommy watched as she gathered her guitar and the songbook he gave her, she also got her hairbrush, clothes, and a small bag of makeup. She then walked by him out of the room without so much as looking at him.  
"Jude!" He called, going down the stairs after her.  
"Yeah?" She asked, not stopping or turning around.

"Where are you going?"  
"To your house..."  
"No, I mean right now...you're buzzing as if..."  
"I'm just eager to get this night over with, Quincy" She finally stopped and turned to him.

"Don't feel like spending time with me?"  
"Uh, not with my mother around"  
"It'll be fine. I know they still don't like me but..."  
"They like you" Jude interrupted.  
"What?"  
"Mom...she's accepting it. Sadie isn't too mad anymore..I think she's got something goin on with Kw---"  
"Kwest? Yeah, he told me"  
"Oh...I'm the last to know everything aren't I?" Jude shrugged and kept bringing her stuff to her mothers car. To save room, Kwest rode with Tommy in the viper, Jude rode in the back seat of Victoria's car with Vince, and Sadie rode up front with Victoria. They finally drove up to Tommy's house. Tommy parked the viper and got out, helping Jude and Sadie get their things out of the car. He dragged them inside and placed them in the living room. Kwest said goodbye to Tommy and Sadie, and left for his own home. Victoria walked in the house, examining the shelves and things around her. She was eyeing them as if to check for traps or lasers. Jude rolled her eyes and walked past her mother.

"Wow..you've changed the place" Sadie said, looking around, though not as intently as Victoria.

"Got it remodeled" Tommy replied

"I haven't even seen it yet" Jude said. She joined her family in the examination.

"Nothin' special" Tommy walked in the kitchen "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"  
"Nothing for me" Jude said  
"Not unless its diet..or water. But your water is tap...and I only drink bottled" Sadie said. Tommy pulled out a diet coke and handed it to her.

"Victoria?" Tommy asked "Vince?"  
"I'm fine, Tom" Victoria said.

"Me too" Vince said. He plopped himself on Tommy's couch as if this was his home all his life. Tommy didn't mind it. Vince pushed the pillows to the other side of the couch.

"You're so girly, man!" Vince teased.

"He likes keeping the house nice" Jude said.

"Okay..well anyway, uh, who wants the guest bedroom?" Tommy asked, coming out of the kitchen sipping a soda. Sadie jumped at the chance. There was no way she was sleeping on a floor tonight, even if it was clean.  
"Jude, you sleep with your sister" Victoria ordered. Sadie groaned.

"Mom I---oh..okay" Jude was going to say she'd sleep with Tommy but it didn't exactly sound right, and she knew Victoria wouldn't let her anyway.

"I can take the couch, you guys can have my room" Tommy said

"No, we don't want to barge" Victoria said. "Besides, I'm not sleeping in the bed with Vincent"  
"Well you can take the bed and Vince and I will sleep out here"  
"I insist you keep your bed, I'll be fine out here. Thanks, Tom" Victoria put on a fake smile and rolled some blankets on the floor. Vince shrugged and sprawled out on the couch.

"Shoes!" Tommy said, pointing to Vince's feet on the couch. Vince kicked his shoes off with his opposite foot."Goodnight, Victoria"

"Night Tom. And thanks..."  
"no problem" Tommy walked into his bedroom and shut the door. It wasn't until 2:00 AM that he woke up, hearing something fall outside. He got on an undershirt and followed the noise out to the patio. Victoria was standing outside with a huge robe on, shivering in the cold night air. Her break was clearly visible against the soft lighting of the patio.She turned around and saw Tommy staring at her. He shut the sliding door and walked out a little more. He was freezing, but he tried his best not to show it.

"What are you doing out here?" Tommy asked

"I should ask you the same thing" Victoria replied smartly

"It's my house" Tommy reminded  
"am I not supposed to be out here? I'm sorry I'll just go in then" Victoria started for the door.

"It's fine..but why were you out here?"  
"Just thinking"  
"May I ask, what about?"  
"Jude...Sadie...you...our house"  
"Look I..." Tommy tried to say

"Don't, Tom. You and Jude are...She's my _baby_ girl' Victoria said, stomping her foot a little

"I know that..but she can't be your baby forever"  
"She's going back to college in 2 days...I'm going to miss her so much. And Sadie too"  
"I could only imagine" Tommy was trying his best to keep interested.

"How are you guys going to _be together_ if she's in college in a different country?" Victoria asked

"We'll work something out. Victoria, Jude is...she's amazing" Tommy was looking up at the stars now, trying to look anywhere but at Victoria's face.  
"I know she is" Victoria said. "But what makes you good enough for her?"  
"I don't know...I'm probably not good enough, but all I know is, I want to be with her" Tommy rubbed his forearms to get warmer. Victoria snickered a little and patted Tommy on the shoulder.

"I like you, Tom" She smiled sweetly at him and began to walk inside "Get inside before you freeze to death"

"Thanks.." Tommy watched Victoria enter the house, and he couldn't help but grin so widely that it almost hurt. Jude's mother finally accepted him! She wasn't going to scoff at him anymore, or say he wasn't good for her. He was so happy. He waited a while before returning inside. He slipped into his room and fell asleep again.

"Tommy..." Jude whispered into his ear. His eyes fluttered. "Tommy"  
"mfh! What?" Tommy rolled around to face Jude, though his eyes weren't fully open yet.

"Everybody left...I said I was going to the studio with you anyway"  
"What time is it?" Tommy asked

"Almost noon" Jude replied. Tommy shot up and jumped out of the bed. Jude watched as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door. She giggled and walked out into the living room. She pulled out her guitar and started strumming, writing down chords as she went along. She tried many different tempos and rythems. After many minutes of trying, she finally started to add words.

"Burn down this lie I've thrown around..." Jude sang. It was the only line she could get out before Tommy walked out, his hair dripping with water from the shower.

"Working on a new one?" Tommy asked, rubbing his hair with the towel around his neck. Jude nodded and kept playing, humming along with the tune.

"I don't think I like this one so much" She said.

"Let me see" Tommy took the guitar away from her and started strumming the same thing she was, adding a little extra notes in between. It sounded better. Jude started humming with it, and eventually began adding the words to it again.

"Burn down this lie I've thrown around

I'm done, I'll leave without a sound

Back to a place where I can find..." Jude stopped singing. Tommy stopped playing. He looked at her, waiting for her to think up some more lyrics. She nodded her head and slapped her thigh in defeat. "I Don't have anything else"  
"We can finish it later at the studio I guess" Tommy set the guitar aside, but Jude picked it up again and kept humming with her playing.

"Hungry?" Tommy asked

"Nope" Jude said, and resumed humming.

"Thirsty?"  
"Nope"  
"Anything?"  
"nope"

Tommy walked in the kitchen and prepared brunch for himself. Jude still sat, playing her guitar like there was no tomorrow. Tommy heard a "sproing" out in the living room, so he poked his head out of the kitchen to look.

"ugh!" Jude groaned "I broke the B string!"

"I got spares at the studio"  
"But I wanted to work on this song so we could just record when we got there...and get home faster"  
"What's the hurry? I thought you liked stayin at G-Major till midnight?"  
"I do, but tonight I just want to go home"

"Wait..." Tommy stood and thought. He was finally getting it  
"Yessss?" Jude replied

"You're not even working!" Tommy remembered "We don't need to go to the studio"  
"Now he gets it" Jude muttered.  
"So the studio thing was just an excuse to stay here?"  
"I donno, I mean I turned down a hot guy yesterday...I could call him back" Jude teased

"Dont you dare" Tommy laughed and turned off the stove. He came back out with two plates and set them on the table.

"I said I wasn't hungry!" Jude reminded

"I figured you would be once I finished"  
"Aww" Jude took a seat opposite Tommy and stared down at the food. He watched intently as she reluctantly picked up a fork full of eggs and raised it. She glanced at him then back down at the eggs.  
"Don't make me eat this" She begged "I hate eggs" Tommy grunted.

"Don't eat it then" Tommy said. He looked away for a moment, sad that he disappointed her, but then when he glanced back she was chewing. Her face was hilarious, as if she'd just eaten a bug, but at least she tried. Tommy smiled innocently and continued eating. She was about to take another bite but Tommy reached his arm forward to stop her.

"You really don't have to" He said. "I didn't know you didn't like them" Jude sighed and put down the fork. She slouched in her seat and waited for Tommy to finish.

"So what do you want to do?" Tommy asked. He stretched out his arms "the day is ours"  
"I want to hang out as much as I can with you today and tomorrow..cause the day after, Vince and I are on the plane back to Boston.."  
"Oh yeah...Damn" Tommy clenched his fist. "Then what do you wanna do?"  
"Jetski!" She said

"It's freezing!"  
"I know...um...what about..."  
"Come on" Tommy grabbed his coat and handed Jude's coat to her. She took it and wrapped it around her shoulders. They walked outside and she got in the viper, he got in the drivers seat.  
"Where are we going?" She asked

"Just hold on" He said. She nodded and watched the sky as they rode. They came to a stop in front of an amusement park. It was one of Jude's favorites. She looked up at it and stared in wonder.  
"Tommy...It costs a fortune to get in here" Jude said, practically gasping for air.

"Well then I'll pay a fortune" Tommy said.

"But, Tommy," Jude insisted "You bought me a jetski..that probably left a huge hole in your pocket..."  
"Would you stop worrying about money so much Jude?" Tommy begged "If I didn't have the money I wouldn't do it"  
Jude nodded and got out of the car, watching all the rides whirl by her head as they entered the amusement park. She took his hand in hers and walked around, watching the crowd run for rides and food.  
"Lets go on that roller coaster! It's the best!" Jude yelled, pointing to the tallest roller coaster in the park. Tommy stared at it and turned white. Jude waved a hand in front of his face.  
"Tommy..." Jude sang "Wake up! Let's go"  
"Uh, Maybe I'll wait for you" he said "Go ahead"  
"It's no fun if I don't have you there with me!" She said "Pleaaaase"  
"No..." He looked away.

"You're scared of roller coasters!" She burst into laughter.

"I'm afraid of heights"  
"Well...lets stick to the short rides then, will you do that?"  
"Fine" Tommy sighed and looked around, finding a ride low to the ground.  
"What about that one?" Jude asked, pointing to one that you sit in and it spins around. Tommy smiled and nodded. They got on the ride, and waited for it to start. It began spinning slow at first, then faster and faster. Jude and Tommy were both laughing. Tommy hadn't realized how much fun rides could be. He screamed along with Jude as it rose in the air a little and tilted on its side. Their hair was flying in the wind. Jude reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it as the ride spun faster. Finally, it slowed down and came to a stop. They got off the ride still laughing.

"That was great...the look on your face!" Jude said in between chuckles. Tommy wrapped an arm around her and ruffled her hair. She pulled away pushed him forward a little bit. They bought a burger and some cotton candy. They just had a good time walking around and looking at all the attractions. Of course, like all good days, it had to end. Tommy took her back to his house so she could grab her things, then to her own house. He walked her up to the door and kissed her softly before opening the front door. She stayed in his arms for a minute before walking inside and saying goodbye.  
"You two seem happy" Vince said. He was sitting in the dining room with a beer in his hand. Jude looked around and tried not to gag at the stench of burnt wood and cloth in the living room. She stepped over soot and made her way into the kitchen  
"We are" She sighed and got lost in her own daze. She took his beer and threw it in the trash.

"What was that for!" He asked

"No drinking in the Harrison house. Better be lucky mom didn't catch you"  
"Ouch..." Vince got up from the couch and followed Jude to her room. "Hey where were you today?"  
"I told you, I was at the studio"  
"That's crap. You don't come home from work looking this happy" Vince said "And besides, You're not even working anymore"  
"Tommy took me out" She confessed.  
"Nice of him" Vince bobbed his head and pulled out his keyboard. He started playing a tune and scratching out notes.

"What's that?" Jude asked. She sat on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder, reading the sheet music. She still sucked at sight reading but she knew he was making a new song in the key of G flat. What she heard was really nice. He made his music so much differently. He used flats and sharps in a way nobody ever thought to do, just to make it unique. She watching him look at the keys and press his fingers on multiple ones at a time. She placed her hands over his and tried to mimic his moves but she couldn't play them right. She kept making suspensions with the notes and he just laughed and threw her backwards on the bed. She giggled and pulled his head back with her. He grabbed her pillow and squished it in her face. She screamed, though it wasn't that loud with the pillow over her face. She broke free and ran for her door.

"I'm gonna go see mom for a bit. Have fun making music" She laughed slightly one more time and walked out of the room, closing the door.  
"Beautiful goddess..."Vince sang, pressing one more chord on his keyboard.

A/N: Hooray? don't be mad if I dont get the next chap up real quick! i'll try! Review please


	8. Chapter 8 too much fun

a/n: Okay... this chapter... kristen LOVED (kris10rox) shes at my house now... yeah... she tried to force me to write more but I'm all written out for today. I'll write more tomorrow. Thanks for reviewin, enjoy

Chapter 8-

"Vince!" Jude called from downstairs. He opened his eyes and wiped his face. He was on Jude's bed. It was only a few minutes after she had left the room. His keyboard was still in his lap, the papers had fallen to the floor. He brushed his hand through his blonde hair and walked downstairs. Dinner had been served. It was hamburgers and french fries. He took his seat next to Sadie and dug in. Dinner was pretty much silent. Vince couldn't take this anymore so he broke the silence.

"How was your day, Sade?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Oh, you know, the usual" She answered  
"The usual...nope, I don't believe I know"  
"It means she was man hunting again" Jude said. Sadie rolled her eyes and nodded slightly, just enough for Vince to notice. He laughed inside his head and took another bite.

"So..How was the studio, Jude?" Victoria asked "Must have been hard, you weren't supposed to be working on vacation"  
"It was..really fun" Jude said. Vince smirked. He was the only one who knew the truth.

"Really? Did they throw you a party?" Victoria asked

"Nope. Purely there just for work"  
"Funny, I was at work today...I didn't see you at all" Sadie said.

"I was in the studio all day working on a new song"  
"Let's hear it" Sadie demanded. Jude hesitated, glancing to Vince for help. Vince was thinking about a way to get her out of this. Victoria and Sadie listened closely, waiting for Jude to start singing.

"Uh..."  
"You were there for hours, you have to have SOMETHING" Sadie said

"I do...I..."  
"And once I saw your face..." Vince sang. He looked at Jude, begging her to finish it. She sang the first words that popped into her head.

"I couldn't help but smile..." She really didn't know what she was singing, and it was so stupid sounding. "It's too complicated to sing right now, mom"  
"That's fine dear" Victoria said. Sadie scoffed and finished her hamburger.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Jude cried as she walked back into her bedroom. Vince closed the door. He was blinded by Jude, who's arms were wrapped around his shoulders now. "You're always doing such nice things"  
"I try" Vince smiled. Jude flopped on the bed and started humming.

"I did like the tune we made though" She said. "Not the words but..."  
"It's not what we made" Vince corrected "It's this" He handed her the sheet music he was working on.

"Oh, the words are better than what I made" She laughed "I butchered your song"  
"Naw, it got you out of trouble anyway"  
"Thanks...I'm 18, I shouldn't be in trouble anymore" She replied

"That's for sure" Vince agreed. "I'm gonna go to bed. See ya girl scout"  
"Girl scout? Who calls me girl scout?"  
"I do, since I found your old sash and uniform"  
"Where'd you find that!" Jude asked, very interested. "Oh..I mean..not that I was looking for it or anything"  
"Suuuure you weren't. See you tomorrow. Night" Vince walked out the door and turned off Jude's light for her. She got under her blankets and fell asleep in her clothes, she was too lazy to change.

The next morning, Jude woke up pretty late. Vince wanted to go spend time with her and Tommy so she agreed and allowed him to come along. They walked the whole way there. Vince was asking about certain buildings and things, he never actually got to see this city. Jude told him alot about what they were and where she knew them from. She told him about experiences she had in the park with Sadie. People stared at Jude and Vince, wondering if they were a couple. They all knew Jude was with Tommy, it had already been in the newspapers and everything. so of course the tabloids would jump at the chance to say Jude was cheating on Tommy. Georgia had even called once saying she was happy things finally worked out. Jude missed Georgia alot, but Darius had to go buy the stupid place.

They found Tommy's house and walked to the door. Jude knocked. Tommy opened the door and kissed her lightly before inviting her in. Then he noticed Vince behind her and cleared his throat. He was slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to get today to be alone with Jude, but then again he had to accept that Vince was Jude's guest, and it would be rude to just abandon him like she did yesterday.

"Come on in" Tommy said, opening the door wider for Vince to enter. Vince strutted in like he was an editor for a magazine and was about to do a cover on Tommy's house. Tommy rolled his eyes and shut the door. He took a seat on the couch next to Jude and sat back, resting his back on the cushion. Jude was sitting more forward, her back straight. Tommy rested his hand on her back and rubbed it gently; she loved this feeling.

"So..." Vince said, sitting in the recliner opposite the couch.

"So" Tommy mimicked

"So" Jude felt left out.

"What are we doin today?" Vince asked. Tommy's eyes averted to Jude for the answer. She suddenly felt on-the-spot and her cheeks flushed.

"Uh...I don't know" She replied. "I wanna see the studio before I go"

"Then lets go" Tommy got off the couch and walked toward the door. He opened the front door and glanced back, staring and Jude and Vince who were still sitting. Jude got up and motioned for Vince to follow. He obeyed. Tommy pulled the hummer out before they got in, so they wouldn't accidently hit the sides with the garage walls when they opened the doors. He was very protective of his cars. They got in and drove down to G-Major.

"Jude!" Darius called. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around Jude's shoulder. "You and Tom hittin it off?"  
"Uh...I guess" She replied. Darius removed his arm from her shoulder and extended his arm to Vince.  
"THE Darius!" Vince asked, shocked. He was smiling so wide, Jude thought his lips would rip off.

"That's my man! That's my man!" Darius laughed and shook Vince's hand vigorously. Vince looked like a little boy who just met Mickey Mouse at Disney. She smiled and rolled her eyes, walking past the two and into the studio with Tommy. Vince, soon after, came in with them. They sat at the switchboard, rocking back and forth in their seats.

"So you used to be here..every day...doing this? How boring" Vince said, yawning.

"Why don't we record that song you worked on at my place yesterday?" Tommy asked. He knew that Vince already knew Jude wasn't at the studio.

"Uh..Okay" Jude grabbed her guitar, replaced the broken string from yesterday, and walked into the sound booth. She sat on the stool and brought the microphone to her face. Tommy pushed record and she started strumming the guitar. Vince was bobbing his head to the music, as was Tommy. Jude stopped for a moment, trying to gather more lyrics in her head. Vince motioned for her to stop. She listened, and Tommy stopped recording. Vince walked in the sound booth and took the guitar from her, strumming and adding his own lyrics. She liked them. Vince also added a different tune, which Jude was considering converting to. Tommy shook his head and got on the intercom.

"Keep the old tune. It sounds better" Tommy said

"But his tune sounds amazing" Jude argued "You're deaf today"  
"It's not you" Tommy retorted

"How can you say that?"  
"The lyrics are Vince's, so is the tune, whats up with that? You never took advice from anyone before"  
"Well, I think this is really good" Jude defended. Vince nodded.

"Let her try it, Tom" Vince persisted

"I'm not gonna let her ruin the song we worked on" Tommy wouldn't budge  
"Tommy. I want to try it" Jude begged. She took the guitar from Vince and started strumming. Tommy gave up and pushed record. She messed up on a few chords. Vince got up behind her, just like Tommy did that day at the docks, and helped her with them. It was making Tommy so jealous, even though he knew they were just friends. He was just putting up his "boyfriend" barrier. Jude finally got the chords right and Tommy motioned for Vince to come out of the sound booth.

"Stay out while she's recording" Tommy ordered

"Fine..snippy, much?" Vince snapped

"I'm not snippy. I'm working"  
"This is pretend work. She's not even gettin paid for this song"  
"You think it's all about the money? Why are you even in music?"  
"Stop pretending, you're so serious all the time. She needs someone she can chill with too" Vince said  
"She's had that, look where it landed" Tommy said

"Really? With who?"  
"Vincent Spiederman" Tommy said

"Dude, her boyfriend had my name!"  
"Ex-boyfriend." Tommy corrected "And they were laughing all the time. Always joking. She wasn't feelin it. She needs emotion, not 'chill time'"

"And you're the one to tell her what she needs? Tom, I'm not tryin to steal her from you. I love you two together. I just want to make sure YOU don't get hurt"  
"Well quit tryin, dude. I got it covered"  
"She's really good" Vince changed the subject, staring at her recording the song. Both of them were in oblivion that she was even still singing, but she was, and she kept pouring out her heart. Both of the guys smiled, and Tommy stopped once he saw Vince smiling. Jude finished and walked out of the sound booth, joining the guys in the switchboard.

"Sounds nice" Vince complimented. Jude just grinned as a thank and wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck from behind, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He smirked and gave Vince the "I told you so" look. Vince shrugged.

"It's getting late. We have an early flight to catch" Vince said. Jude nodded and kissed Tommy fully on the lips this time. They walked out of the studio and into the lobby. Jude hugged Darius and Kwest, and said good-bye to Liam. Tommy led them to the hummer and brought them back to Jude's house so they wouldn't have to walk.

"Bye Tommy" Jude said "Are you coming tomorrow morning?"  
"Wouldn't miss it" Tommy smiled and kissed her one more time. They pulled away and she bit her bottom lip, trying to keep the feeling of his kiss alive. She walked inside after Vince and waved goodbye as she shut the front door. Tommy drove away, blasting the radio to clear his head.

"Jude! Sweety! Wake up!" Victoria was shaking Jude awake. She groaned and turned over on her side.  
"Jude! The plane leaves in 2 hours" Vince said behind Victoria. Jude's eyes shot open, and she sat upright, rubbing her head. Vince tugged her arm and pulled her out of the bed. She came crashing to the floor, pulling him down with her. Victoria chuckled and walked out of the room. Jude pushed Vince out and locked the door so she could change clothes.

She walked back out and led them all out the door. Sadie rode up front, and left Jude and Vince in the back. Jude was shaking her leg, she didnt want to leave. Her stuff was smashed in the trunk along with Vince's things. They got to the airport to find Tommy standing outside his viper waiting for them. Jude blushed furiously and looked away.

"You're such a teen" Vince laughed. Jude pushed him lightly. She got out of the car and started to walk toward him, but Victoria pulled her back.

"Let him come to you, never chase a man" Victoria advised. Jude shrugged and walked over to him anyway.

"Hey boyfriend" She said in a childish voice.

"Hey..girlfriend" He said, playing along. He shook his head and took her under his arm. "I'm gonna miss you"  
"You should have come with me" Jude teased

"As if. You know how many girls would be on me?"  
"Don't get too cocky, Quincy. And even if they were, you know how many girls I'd have to smash plastic faces of?"

"Tough girl"  
"Always was"  
"Right"  
"I was!"  
"Lets get you to the plane" Tommy pushed her forward a bit and directed her toward her family. She flopped lazily toward them and stood by Sadie. They walked into the airport and over to the desk. They put in their tickets and walked over to the boarding ramp and stood in front of it. Sadie was the first to take her sister in her arms.

"Sadie..Sadie I have to breathe" Jude choked out

"I'm gonna miss youuuu!" Sadie said, tossing her sister back and forth in her arms. Jude stopped her.  
"I'll miss you too Sadie" Jude assured. Sadie walked over to Vince and took his hands in hers, rubbing them gently with her thumbs.

"Nice meeting you.." Sadie said. "And sorry for all the drama..."  
"No prob. You're a pretty hot chick. Don't let guys take advantage" Vince said

"Will do" Sadie said. Vince took her in a light hug and let go.

"Call me honey, as soon as you get there" Victoria said, brushing her hand against Jude's cheek. Jude almost fell asleep to the feeling of her mother's comforting.

"Bye mom" Jude said, on the verge of tears. She took her mom in her arms and held her there for a long time. Finally, he pulled away and glanced over at Tommy, who had his hands in his pockets, smirking at the sight of sweet good-bye's. Jude ran up to him and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her, she burst into hysterical crying.  
"I'll miss you all so much" She murmered. He cooed to her and kissed the top of her head.  
"See you in the spring, alright?" Tommy asked, putting his hands on her shoulders and meeting his eyes to hers. She nodded. He bent down and kissed her. She never wanted to get away from this feeling. But alas, she had to. She turned away from him and took Vince's hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. He could feel her shaking. She didn't look back at Tommy for fear she might not get on the plane. She just walked on out of their vision, squeezing Vince's hand as if there was no tomorrow. She was crying silently too, he didn't notice that. They finally got on the plane and took their seats, right next to eachother, just like the first time. By this time, her eyes had stopped producing tears, they were just red and puffy and her cheeks were tear-stained. Vince gave her a pity-smile and whiped her cheek.

"I think I'm gonna sleep now, maybe it will save me from the aweful jetlag that threatens to engulf me when we get back" Jude said jokingly.

"Be my guest" Vince said. She layed her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

"Excuse me..." There was a tap on Jude's shoulder. She shook awake, which woke up Vince as well. The flight attendant was hovering over them. Jude glanced around, nobody else was on the plane!

"What's going on?" Jude asked, groggily.

"Your flight was for Boston?" The attendant asked

"Yeah"  
"Well then this is your stop"  
"Thanks" Jude shook her head and walked in front of Vince out of the plane. They found the conveyor belt and picked up their luggage, hauling it to Greg's car. Greg was waiting patiently outside of the airport. After yet another episode of hugs and a kiss on the cheek, Jude allowed Greg to open the car door for her.

Finally, they were back on the Berklee campus. Jude took in the scent and scanned the crowd, hoping Rena would be somewhere in sight. Of course, nothing ever worked out quite that perfectly.

"Shoot" Jude scowled.

"What is it?" Greg asked

"I have to go back to tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum" Jude replied

"Oh, the preppy dorm girls" Vince remembered.  
"Yep, I'll catch you later. Thanks for the ride" Jude walked away and toward her dorm room. She opened the door, and surprisingly, nobody was in there. She walked straight to her room and threw her stuff on the bed. She thought about taking a nap, but she decided to go visit Rena instead, after calling her mom of course. She walked down the hall and up the stairs, knocking on Rena's door.

"Hey girl!" Rena yelled, taking Jude in her arms. "I missed you and you're goofy haircut"

"Missed you too" Jude said, gasping for air.

"How was Canada?"  
"It was fun...I got a boyfriend"  
"Really?" Rena was so excited "Forget about Texas for now, tell me who!"  
"Tommy..my producer"  
"Tommy! Such a cute name!"  
"Actually..you've probably heard of him" Jude said  
"Tommy who?"  
"Quincy"  
"From Boyz Attack? NO WAY!" Rena was jumping so hard, that the students who lived below her were hitting the floor with a broom. She just kicked harder and grabbed Jude's shoulders. "That's great! Aren't you sooo happy!"  
"I guess" Jude looked away, trying not to blush

"You guess? A girl who got Little Tommy Q GUESSES she was happy? My my...how this world has changed"  
"Rena!" Jude laughed. "Anyway, tell me about Texas"  
"Oh it was just darlin'" Rena went into a daze. "My whole family was there. Even my aunt's dog. I love that dog so much. Anyway, we had a couple barbeques and stuff, my parents were fightin' of course, but they never really did get along"  
"Sorry to hear"  
"Oh no no, it was quite amusing, actually. My mom got pissed at daddy because he burned the corn on the grill"  
"The grill? I've never heard of corn on the grill"  
"Oh, its delicious. You gotta try it sometime. Way better than from a pot, thats fer sure"  
"Well, I better be going" Jude said, standing up  
"Fine, get some rest. We're havin' a welcome-back party tonight, if yall are interested. Bring your friends on by, we'll have a good ol' time. Right here in my place, I got food and stuff, don't even worry about it"  
"Sounds nice, I'll be here. I'll bring Vince and Greg"  
"Sounds like a plan!" Rena winked and walked Jude to the door. "See you later"

Jude went back into her own dorm and took a nap. She woke up and walked to her closet, eyeing every outfit she had. She'd already called Vince and Greg, they were on their way to her house. The party was in less than a half hour, and Jude still had to figure out what she was going to wear. She looked at a bunch of jeans. They all looked the same, why was it that she was having a hard time picking some out? She'd narrowed her shirts to 4 choices. She went with the black tank shirt with rhinestones down the front of it. She decided not to wear jean pants, but a jean skirt instead. She put on silver, open toed high heel shoes. It went well with her outfit. She put her hair back in a ponytail so she didn't look too "fancy". Finally, there was a knock at the door. She ran over to it and opened it.  
"Woo!" Greg said, wiping his eyes to make sure it was real. "Spiffy there, Jude!"

"Thanks...I think" Jude replied

"Don't listen to him, you look nice" Vince said. He grabbed Jude's coat for her and then handed it to her. They walked in a line upstairs and over to Rena's house. Music was blaring. People were flooding the living room, dancing endlessly to hip hop music. Rena allowed them in and handed them a beer.  
"Um Rena..we can't drink yet" Jude reminded.  
"This is COLLEGE. Get over it" Rena said, smiling devilishly. Jude shrugged and took a few sips, feeling its warmth go down her throat.

"Wanna dance?" Vince asked, after a while of mingling and more drinking. Jude nodded and led him to the dance floor. This song was slower, so she allowed herself to be supported by his arms and swayed along with his body. Her beer bottle was still in her hand.

"This is a fun party" She said, laughing at the couples dancing around her.

"Yep, it is" He replied.  
"I think Gregs got himself a girlfriend" Jude smirked and pointed over to Greg. He was leaning against a wall, flirting with a blond chick in a very short skirt. Vince pretended to gag. Finally, the song was over, and a fast-paced song took over. Jude raised her beer bottle and bobbed her head along with the music, her body flowing with the beat. Before she knew it she found herself standing on top of Rena's dining room table, dancing away.  
"Look! Jude Harrison's puttin on a show for us!" One of the guests shouted and pointed. Jude was so drunk that she didn't even care. She couldn't really hear them anyway. She had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"WOO TAKE IT OFF!" the same guest shouted. She glanced over at him and stuck her tongue out at him.  
"GO JUDE! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" Vince shouted. Jude threw her beer bottle across the room and slowly pulled away at her shirt.

"AWWW YEA!" Vince shouted "THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND RIGHT THERE!"  
Jude had completely stripped herself of her shirt, laughing at all the looks she was getting. She kept on dancing with the music, laughing at what they were saying about her. She started to reach for the button on her skirt...

There was a loud pounding at the front door. Rena opened the door, laughing, expecting more guests to come in. What she saw wiped the smile right off her face. There were 2 men in uniform, holding up badges.

"Police. Party's over. We've recieved over 3 complaints." One of the officers said. Rena stepped aside, trying to hold her breath so they didn't smell the alcohol on her.  
"EVERYBODY OUT! PARTY IS OVER!" The other officer yelled, pushing through a mound of people. All the guests ran out the door frantically incase they were cuaght drunk. Vince pulled Jude's arm. She noticed the cops and began panicking. Vince handed Jude her shirt, and she pulled it on quickly, buttoning her skirt back. She hadn't ever taken the skirt off, it was just unbuttoned there, teasing the men who wanted more. She groggily followed Vince and Greg out of the room and out into the hall.

"Oh man...that was great" Jude said, drunkenly. Greg, the only sober one, took Jude and Vince to their dorm. Jude looked around.

"This isn't my dorm." Jude said.

"I know. You're staying here for tonight" Greg ordered.  
"I can't!" Jude insisted  
"I'd be too worried if you went home" Greg said "please, just for tonight"  
"Fine fine" Jude plopped herself on the couch and went to sleep.

Only 2 days have passed since that party, Jude had called Tommy over 30 times. He answered every time, but it was fun just to hear his voice.She never told him about the party and how drunk she'd been, or about her little strip gig. But what worried her was when she called today before her last class and he didn't answer. She tried again, this time, he did.

"What do you want?" Tommy answered, coldly.

"Woah...What's wrong with you?" She asked, walking out in the hall with her bag on her back.

"You" Tommy replied  
"What...?"  
"I just read the newspaper" Tommy said, still glaring at it in his hand.  
"What about it?" Jude asked. Tommy began reading word for word.

"Rock Star Jude Harrison, the main event at a local frat party." Tommy read. Jude didn't need to hear the rest to know what it would say. How did they find out! How could they have known!  
"Oh god..." Jude muttered to herself, listening to Tommy's icy voice through the phone.  
"A welcome-home party for many students at the famous Berklee College of Music turned into a wild club room, especially when Harrison was found drunk and stripping for everybody on top of a dining table."  
"Tommy stop, I know what happened" Jude said  
"Why did it happen, Jude?"

"It just did, Tommy. I was drunk"  
"Drunk is never the excuse" Tommy said "I thought you had more sense than that"  
"I do...when I'm not drunk"  
"I can't believe you. You've totally gone back on my trust. I don't even know you" Tommy hung up on Jude. Her hand started shaking as she hung up her phone, falling down in the hall and burying her face in her hands in embarrassment, humiliation, and hurt.

A/N: dunananananannanananananaa review please


	9. Chapter 9 Goodbye

A/N: Hello all. Thank you so much for your reviews and stuff. Thanks for everything. THannnnnnnnnk you. lol. Why am I thanking you so much? Because, you have made it to the final chapter of my story. It is completed. Thanks for sticking by me. Thanks. Thanks. A million times, thanks. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter, I tried to give everybody what they asked for

Disclaimer: I dont own IS...but I do own the songs and the characters not in the show. Oh yeah, and I don't own Berklee either.

Chapter 9-

The next few days, Jude had only called Tommy to check up on him and see how everything was doing. He was still angry at her and would keep the calls as short as possible. He didn't break up with her, he just needed to clear his head._ This is not the first time she's done something stupid..._Tommy reminded himself. _So, why do I care so much now? She's still Jude, right? Jude stripped at a party...with guys...with Vince...and lord knows who else. _

Jude moped around school, talking only shortly to Rena on the way back home. Vince had offered to take her to the movies but she kindly declined.

"What's been eating you?" Vince asked

"Tommy still won't talk to me" Jude said, trying not to cry in front of him "Since he found out about my little performance at Rena's party."  
"You were drunk"  
"That's what I told him, but he wouldn't listen to me"  
"Well he didn't break up with you"  
"He might, though. He hasn't talked to me at all since I found out he knew."  
"Well, maybe he likes strippers" Vince said teasingly, flicking Jude in the temple. She grew a smile and pushed him.

"Maybe" She said, shrugging.

"I gotta go, see you in theory" He said. "Maybe we can figure out how to get your man back"

"Thanks, Vince, really" She walked into her dorm and threw her keys on the counter, stumbling to her room. It was only 10 AM. Her next class wasn't till noon. She layed on the bed and let one more tear fall.

"How much longer are you going to be mad at me?" Jude asked herself, as if asking Tommy. "How long?"  
There was a knock at the front door. Kate groaned loudly from the living room and answered it.  
"It's for you!" Kate yelled. Jude rolled off her bed and went to the door.

"Hello..." Jude greeted, confused. She'd never seen this man before in her life.

"I'm the administrator of the events that happen at this school. My name is George Pont. May I come in?"  
"Yeah, sure" Jude held the door open wider so he could come in. He sat on the couch. "Did you need something?"  
"Yes, actually. I've heard quite I deal about you, Ms. Harrison." George explained. "You won the Instant Star contest when you were 15. I know that you've released 2 albums. I also know that Darius is your manager."  
"You've done alot of research, haven't you?" Jude asked.

"Darius is actually a good friend of mine. He promised me that if I let you perform here in our Berklee theatre that you won't let us down.'  
"The Berklee theatre! But I've only been in there once for a jazz concert! It's huge!" She exclaimed "Alot of famous people have been on that stage"  
"And are you not willing to join them?" George folded his hands in his lap.

"Mr. Pont...do you really think I can do it?" Jude asked.

"I know you can do it" said a different voice. Jude's eyes shot toward the doorway, and there was Tommy walking in with his hands in his pocket. He stretched his arms out when he got in the living room and Jude got out of her seat and embraced him tightly.

"How did you know!" She asked.

"We've been planning this thing for weeks. Darius sent me and the band out here. Your show is tonight."  
"Tonight?" Jude asked. "Why didn't anybody tell me!"  
"Because we wanted to surprise you" Tommy said.

"So I guess you're not mad at me anymore?" Jude asked.

"Just keep your clothes on" Tommy said. Jude smiled and took his hand, leading him to the couch. Tommy's eyes roamed the dorm. He's never seen it before. Well, he'd never seen the campus either.

"So are you up for it?" George asked. Jude looked at Tommy, who was begging her with his eyes to say yes. She smiled.

"Yep. I'm up for it." Jude replied. George smiled .

"Good. It's tonight at 8:30. Have your song list made up, give it to your producer here so he can get it to your band."  
"Will do. Thank you so much sir, I won't let you down" Jude said. George nodded and left the dorm.  
"So this is where you live..." Tommy said, still eyeing the place.  
"Yep."

Tommy placed his arm around Jude. She rested her head on his shoulder. Soon their peace was interrupted when Beth came out of the room screaming.  
"JUDE! THERE'S A ROACH IN MY ROOM!" Beth yelled.  
"And?" Jude asked  
"YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO EATS JUNK FOOD! GET IT OUT!" Beth ordered. She was eyeing Tommy and sending him flirty looks, but he didn't like it. Jude sighed and got up to go kill the roach, but Tommy stopped her.

"It's your room, you kill it." Tommy said.  
"I'm not touching that thing" Beth replied

"Well then, your room is it's room"  
"She's gonna kill it" Beth demanded  
"No, she isn't. And if you mess with my girl ever again, you're gonna find a whole room full of roaches. Got that?" Tommy hissed  
"Psh, like I believe that"  
"Really? Then what's that?" Tommy pointed to the ground and there was the same roach crawling toward Beth's feet. She squealed and jumped onto the counter. Tommy laughed and led Jude toward the door.  
"Have fun with that!" Tommy said "Nice meeting you"  
They got outside and Jude began laughing.  
"I don't think that's ever happened to her" Jude said  
"Why do you take that crap?" Tommy didn't think this was funny.

"It's easier than arguing."  
"You've become her slave."  
"Nah, I'm hardly ever there anyway." Jude started walking toward her next class.

"I have theory next..." Jude said "You can wait here if you want..or in the library."  
"Actually, go ahead and write down the songs you wanna play tonight, I have to get back to the hotel and give it to the band anyway. We have to set up in the theatre too. Be there at 3"  
"Will do, Quincy"  
"love you" Tommy kissed her lightly, and waited for her to say it back. This was the first time he's ever said that to her, and it made him scared to think of all the possible things she could say back.

"Yeah..you too" Jude smiled sweetly at him and walked away. Somehow, he wasn't satisfied with just "you too", but he took it anyway and went back to the band.

Jude took her seat next to Vince and started to freak out.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Ok...well...here's the thing" Jude explained "I'm performing tonight in the theatre"  
"yeah...I knew that..." Vince said. "and?"  
"Wait, how'd you know?"  
"There's been posters all around school for weeks. It was in the Berklee newsletter too..."  
"Well who reads the newsletter!" Jude asked. Vince smiled and pointed around the classroom, where some students had the newsletter folded on their desk.

"They get it by email too" Vince said.  
"I didn't get it by email"

"You didn't sign up for it"  
"Oh..right...But I didn't see any posters either!"

"Well they're everywhere. Even on the classroom door" Vince said. Jude shook her head and stood up, walking to the door. Sure enough, there was a small sign on the classroom door saying "Jude Harrison, Live, Berklee Theatre" and other information about tonight.

"Thanks for telling me!"  
"I think it's great" Vince said "You really deserve to go down in this school's history."  
"Thanks" Jude said. She sat down next to Vince again and pulled out her notebook, the class had begun.

"Oh yeah.." Vince leaned in to whisper "Has Tom called back?"  
"He came to my dorm..." She said "He's here for tonight"  
"That's good..."  
"Yep..."

Finally, class was over, and Jude had to be at the theatre at 3. It was only 2. She had a whole hour to herself, so she went to the cafeteria. She got her food, just a ham sandwhich, and started to walk over to an empty table.

"Fine, just walk right past me" Tommy joked. Jude turned and sat across from him on the bench.

"Didn't see you" she said.

"Sure you didn't. You think you're too good to share the lunch table with me" He said like a 5th grader.

"Well, if you weren't such a dork..."

"Jude! Jude!" Rena called, running toward Jude and Tommy.

"Hey Rena" Jude greeted. Rena sat next to Jude and started to play with Jude's hair.

"Tonight! You're performing tonight!" Rena yelped.  
"You knew too!"  
"Yeah, the whole school knows. That place is gonna be packed tonight. Who's this hottie?" Rena asked, looking at Tommy. It didn't take her long to realize who it was. "Oh my god, it's little Tommy Q!"  
"Tommy..." he corrected.

"Sorry." She replied.

"Tommy this is Rena, one of the very few friends I have here"  
"Oh, good, you're a friend. The last chick I met was an enemy" Tommy said.

"Boy, I don't think she's a chick. I think she's an alien..or a zombie. Her eyes are all sunken in and her hair is sooo dyed. Did you notice her roots growing back in?"

"Okay Rena, kill her if you must" Jude said

"I will" Rena replied smartly "We should go get you some new clothes for tonight"  
"Nah, I'm okay with what I have"  
"But...tonight is special"  
"I don't have enough time, I have to rehearse from 3-6."  
"And it doesn't start till 8"  
"Yeah but...Tommy's only here for today and part of tomorrow, he has to get back to work"  
"Fine... I'll let you have her just cause you're so cute" Rena said to Tommy.  
"I feel so privelaged" He said sarcastically.

"oh! Can I bring Greg to your little gig tonight?" Rena asked

"I thought Greg would be going with Vince..."  
"Greg asked me out the other night. Ya know, for coffee, that stuff"  
"So you and Greg are together now?"  
"No, not like, my boyfriend or anything. We've been on a few dates, hasn't gotten real serious. I don't think he's ever kissed a girl before. Plus he's watched too many movies. He keeps opening doors for me and tellin me how pretty I am, especially in my skirts"  
"Oh no, not movies. Just his way of getting in your pants."  
"Well he hasn't been gettin any"  
"I think we should be getting back to the theatre" Tommy cut in, utterly disgusted with the conversation right now.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, see you later Rena. You ARE comin to the show, right? Greg or no Greg?"  
"Hell yeah!" Rena said. "Wouldn't miss it. Knock em dead"

Jude stuck her tongue out at Rena and followed Tommy to the theatre. He pulled her in the direction of the stage and told her to get on. She did, and Tommy took his place below the stage, looking at the setting and how she looked up there.

"Oh my god...I'm on the Berklee stage" Jude said. She started trembling with excitement.

"Ok! Song one, here we go" Tommy said. He sat in a seat and watched as the band played.

"Why are you even here if you're not working, Tom?" Kwest asked, looking up from the switchboard.

"Wouldn't miss seeing her up there"  
"Well could you at least help me here right now, and during the show you can gawk at her?"  
"Fine" Tommy got up to help Kwest. He made the sound pour out of the speakers, and added a slight echo to Jude's microphone. She loved it when there was echo during her concerts. She set her guitar aside for now, she didn't need it for this song. The band took care of the rest of the music. She belted out notes and took over the stage, making it her home.

"Woah...save some enthusiasm for tonight!" Kwest laughed.

"Sorry...I just...I can't believe I'm actually on this stage!" Jude kicked her foot and grinned widely. She put her arms in the air and twirled around. "I love it here"  
"This isn't your last time up here, I'm sure" Tommy said  
"We don't know that"  
After rehearsal was done and George approved, Tommy took Jude out for dinner before the show. He picked a small restaraunt who was doing slow business tonight. They only had about an hour and a half left before the show, they needed to hurry up with dinner as fast as they could. Jude took a seat across from Tommy. The waitress walked up and asked them what they wanted. Jude picked just a salad, Tommy asked for a burger.

"Why so light?" He asked.

"I want to keep up energy for tonight, a bloated stomach is not fun to have"  
"True."

The food was served and they had a nice time. Tommy had reached under the table and took her hand. She jumped at first, she wasn't expecting him to do that, but calmed down a little and kept eating. Something about this was just making her so nervous. She wasn't sure why. She let go of his hand, pretending to swipe away her hair, then placed her hand on the table, smiling at Tommy. He raised his eyebrow and continued to eat. They were finally done, and Tommy took her back to the theatre. They started backstage to see Vince standing there.  
"Vince!" Jude laughed and gave him a hug. "You're here? Shouldn't you be in the audience?"  
"Yeah yeah, I will be, I just wanted to wish you luck"  
"Thanks..I'm gonna need it."  
"No you won't" Tommy said, placing an arm around her.  
"I am so nervous...this place is huge. What if they don't like me? Why can't I calm down! It's not like I've never done concerts before!"

"I believe in you" Vince said, taking Jude's hands in his own. Tommy eyed their entwined fingers and then to Jude's face.  
"Dammit!" Tommy cursed, removing his arm from her shoulder.  
"Tommy...what is it?" Jude asked, letting go of Vince's hands.

"I can't do this anymore, Jude"  
"Do what?"  
"You don't love me"  
"What are you talking about?" Jude asked, getting worried  
"I'm not what you are, Jude. We're awesome as partners in music but... we aren't it"  
"Tommy, don't do this" Jude begged

"Funny, I've been beggin YOU don't do this since the day we got together"  
"I'm not the one who's..."  
"Jude, I see the way you look at Vince! I know how you feel"  
"But Tommy..."  
"Dude, she likes you more" Vince said  
"More? So she has SOME feelings for you? That's great to know" Tommy's eyes were furious  
"It's not like that, man"  
"Really? Cause thats how it looks to me. Come on, Beethoven, enlighten me" Tommy said, getting closer to Vince's face to intimidate him.

"I don't know if she loves you... and I know I may love her... but she chose you. You know it"  
"She chose me because she thought I was what she wanted"  
"You are!" Jude defended. Her fingers were fiddling with the buttons on her coat.

"Yeah right. That's why all your songs are about him now. That's why whenever you look at me, or kiss me, it's not the same as it was in the beginning. That's why you look right through me, and see him. You run to him now with your problems. What am I to you, Jude? Huh?"  
"Tommy..." Jude's eyes were swelling with tears. They couldn't contain themselves any longer, and the tears fell. Tommy shook his head and looked away.

"Tommy you're right.."Jude continued. Her stomach was churning and she felt sick. "..I...I thought I loved you. And don't get me wrong, I do. I love you Tommy, but not in the way that I hoped I would. I love you like nothing else, like the person I know I can turn to for anything." Jude looked at Tommy straight in the eyes, and she could see his eyes sparkling with tears as well. She knew his heart was breaking, because he loved her in a whole other way, but he couldn't let that show anymore.

"Say something" Jude begged. Tommy got a fake smile on his face and placed his hand on her cheek.  
"Go get em, girl" Tommy started to walk away but Jude ran up to him and embraced him from behind.  
"Thank you Tommy...so much" She wept. He tensed, and couldn't find the words to say anything. He just kept walking, feeling her fingers slip away from his body. She gathered up her strength and walked toward the stage. Vince stopped her and looked at her, making sure she was okay. She nodded, and he pulled her toward him, giving her a light hug. She let her head rest on his chest for a minute, trying to stop her tears from flowing. "Tommy's gone..." she whispered. Vince kissed the top of her head and rubbed the spot where he kissed.

"what does that mean you and I are?" Vince asked. Jude winced and stepped away from him, looking into his eyes. She took a long time to consider this. Finally she came to her conclusion.

"Guess we shouldn't let Tommy down..." Jude shrugged, smiling only a little bit. Vince took her in his arms once again but picked her up off the ground this time, swinging her around. Their lips met as he kissed her passionately, and this time it felt right for both of them. Vince was overwhelmed with joy. Jude was happy on the inside, but she didn't show it because she was also sad about the whole thing with Tommy. She pulled away from Vince and took her guitar.

"And now...Jude Harrison!" The announcer yelled. Jude wiped her face to hide the fact she'd been crying. She walked on stage, guitar in hand, with a huge smile on her face. The crowd roared and clapped their hands. The band started, but Jude stopped them.

"New plan" She instructed. "I got this song covered."  
The band understood and stopped playing, allowing her to take the stage solo.

"I wrote this the other day...trying to get things out of my head. I was confused. But I'm not confused anymore, so I hope you all like this song..." Jude took a deep breath and started strumming her guitar.

_"You understand me better_

_than I ever knew you would_

_But I'm so afraid to open up_

_I don't know if I should_

_My eyes have never met yours_

_but everything I see is true_

_And yet I long for you_

_It's a fantasy_

_you really loved me_

_but we're cut apart" _Jude skimmed the crowd. Her eyes fell on Tommy in the back, who was smiling sweetly at her. He noticed her gaze on him so he waved at her. Her heart sunk and she sang with more emotion this time.

_"Except it's only one way_

_I don't feel the same things_

_I'm just half in love with you" _It was then that Tommy realized the song was about him. She wrote about something before it even happened. Deep inside, she knew this would happen. She just kept denying it. Still, Tommy kept the fake smile on his face, holding back tears that he'd refuse to shed. He wanted to run away. He wanted to get out of here. His legs wouldn't budge. He knew Jude wanted him to hear her.

_"and you can't see me_

_So we won't make it through_

_I wish we could have worked out_

_We'd slam the whole world down_

_we've fallen under_

_and drowning down in a pool of emotions_

_I'm a wave you can't see_

_like an ocean, I'm free_

_and I'm only half in love_

_So why can't you breath?_

_I'm feeling confident today_

_you never told me a lie_

_And I'm only half in love_

_So why do I cry?" _Jude looked away from Tommy once the song ended. He didn't leave. He didn't run away. Jude knew that Tommy genuinely cared now. She knew that he wasn't going to ask Darius to stop producing her when she got back home. She knew that he'd stick by her, even though she's the one who hurt him this time. She waved at all her fans and her focus was now on Vince, who was in the crowd screaming her name. She smiled at him. He saw in her eyes that she wasn't afraid anymore. This time he knew that everything would be okay. Jude could finally be happy with one choice she made, no matter how she felt about it at first. She hated hurting Tommy. She knew she loved him and Vince knew that, too. Then Jude realized, that like everything, there was a time to be in love, and a time to say goodbye.

A/N: Takes a bow Thank you thank you. Hope you all enjoyed and continue reviewing! I'll hopefully have a new story out soon but I donno, I can't think of anything. see ya!


End file.
